What?
by ToTaLLY sEXiDeLIc mE
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends, but will Kikyo get in the way of their friendship? Kagome leaves Tokyo for three years. When she comes back she has a few surprises for Inuyasha...oh like...a child.
1. Prologue Dreams

**Disclaimer: don't own InuYasha, never will**

**kk, this is my 2nd fanfic, it's sorta like my other one...just completely different...yea, u'll see if u've read my other fic. So hope u enjoy.**

_**Prologue Dreams**_

It was the final battle. The battle had been going on for hours with no results. Everyone was tense, no one dared to move. They were all exhausted. Their breaths were coming in short, deep, raspy gasps. Even Inuyasha, a hanyou, was tired by the fight. Kagome had exhausted herself with her miko powers. Her arrows were no longer of any help, she had penetrated Naraku's barrier but that had used most of her energy. Now, she tended to an unconcious Sango. Sango had been hurt badly with her own weapon, the hiraikotsu.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried, skillfully releasing her giant boomerang in the direction of Naraku. _

_The hiraikotsu successfully killed Naraku's wind reincarnation, Kagura, slicing her clean in two. But the hiraikotsu kept going toward Naraku. For a moment it looked like it would hit and do some serious damage. Unfortunately Naraku was quick and clever enough to catch it. He sent it flying straight back at Sango with demon force. Sango was thrown back into a tree. She slid down the tree to the ground unconious and her skin terribly pale. _

_Kagome and Inuyasha, in their rage, attacked Naraku at the same time. Kagome put all of her energy into that one arrow. The arrow penetrated Naraku's barrier and lodged itself in the vile hanyou's shoulder, preventing him from putting up a new barrier. After firing her arrow Kagome collapsed to the ground. She was too weak to fight so she crawled toward Sango, whom she saw as a sister she never had. If Kagome lost any of her 'family' she wouldn't know what to do. _

_**End Flash Back**_

Kagome's arrow gave Inuyasha the upper hand. Though Sango was unconcious, they had killed two of Naraku's reincarnations: the sisters Kagura and Kanna. With them out of the way that left three: Naraku, Kohaku, and Hakudoushi (that weird baby dude that can see into people's hearts). Seeing as Kanna was dead, Kohaku now held Hakudoushi protectively.

Inuyasha saw his chance. Naraku had been greatly weakened by Kagome's arrow and even Sango's hiraikotsu. He glanced over to Miroku who seemed to be staring at something. Inuyasha followed the monk's gaze, his own falling on Kohaku and Hakudoushi. Though a good fighter, Kohaku was only human and could be defeated easily. Hakudoushi, though powerful, was still only a vulnerable infant. Inuyasha's golden orbs met Miroku's navy ones. Inuyasha nodded. Miroku, knowing exactly what he meant, ran forward to attack Kohaku and Hakudoushi. At the same time Inuyasha made his, hopefully final, attack on Naraku. As the Tetsusaiga's wind scar sliced through Naraku he screamed out in painful agony. The screams could be heard for miles. As the dust thrown up by the Tetsusaiga's wind scar cleared away, Naraku's body began to disintegrate into ash. The Inuyasha gang watched as the ashes of their soul enemy for the past two years were lifted by the wind and carried away.

There was a silence for a moment. Then finally Inuyasha stepped forward toward a small deep purple/black jewel that lay in the middle of the battlefield. He glanced back at Kagome, who stood up and took her place beside him. She looked down at the tainted jewel at their feet for a long moment before kneeling down and picking it up. She grabbed a small bottle that hung around her neck and broke it off. Inside the bottle was a few small shard of the jewel she held in her other hand. She dumped the shards out into her palm and clutched them in her hand with the nearly full jewel. A faint pink glow began to emit from her fisted hand as she closed her eyes and concentrated. The glow faded and Kagome opened her hands. She smiled up at the hanyou who smiled back down at her.

But suddenly the glow returned. This time it burned Kagome's hand. She cried out in pain as she tried to hang on to the burning jewel. Finally she couldn't take it and dropped the jewel to the ground. But the glowing of her palm didnt stop. It spread. It spread to the rest of her body. Soon she was glowing a faint pink brightly while her friends watched in complete awe and shock.

"Kagome." breathed Inuyasha in barely a whisper.

Kagome suddenly felt like she was being torn in two. She looked down at her body and watched as she slowl began to fade. Then she began to scream in horror.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha what's happening?" she screamed. "Kami, the jewel is complete...I'm leaving."

The last part she said in barely a whisper as she realized what was happening. Her vision began to fade, as visions of her room back at home in the modern era appeared. Finally all she could see was Inuyasha. Then everything went completely black.

"KAGOME!" was all she heard before everything left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke with a start. She shot up in her bed and gasped. Her breathing was deep and laboured and she was drenched in sweat. Her dark chocolate eyes were wide and stared around at everything as if it was foreign to her. Slowly Kagome realized she was in her bed, in her room. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and her eyes closed as she sighed.

"Only a dream." she whispered to herself.

"KAGOME!"

Startled, and still only half awake, Kagome screamed and fell backwards...right off the bed. She lay in a painful position on the floor of her room in a tangle of blankets and groaned. She attempted to move but it hurt, so she just stayed there. Until there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she yelled, her voice muffled by the blankets and barely audible.

"What?" It was Kagome's mother, Haruko. "Kagome I didn't understand a word you just said."

Kagome lifted her face from her blankets. "Nevermind, I'm up."

Kagome heard her mother's foot steps leave. Finally she brought up the courage to untangle herself from her painful mess. '_Okay, I can do this...owowow...eek...ouch...ow._' she thought. '_Okay, maybe not...Yes! FREE!_'. Kagome finally released herself from the bonds of her evil blanket (that's what she was calling it at the moment) then stood up shakily. She gained her balance as soon as her head stopped spinning then walked toward her closet. She flipped through all of her clothes searching for her school uniform, which usually sat folded on her dresser. She sighed loudly. Then took a deep breath in.

"MOM!" she yelled. "Where's my uniform?"

"It's on your bedside table. Your dresser was too cluttered." Haruko called up the stairs.

Kagome spun around to face her dresser and saw...her school uniform. She stormed over to it, grabbed her uniform then stormed toward the bathroom. She took a quick cold shower and washed her hair and body. The shower took her about 15 minutes. Seeing as she was already running late, due to that stupid dream, she dried quickly. She didn't bother to dry her hair fully, but it was kind of cold out so she pulled it up into a high pony tail. She dressed into her green mini skirt and white blouse: her school uniform.

She finished up with some black eyeliner, light pink eye shadow, and some lip gloss (i don't do the whole make up thing so i'm not gonna go into detail or anything). Just as she finished putting her lip gloss on she heard a knock at the door. Kagome ran to her window and looked out. There she saw a teenager, of about 17. He had long silver hair and golden/amber eyes. The best part of his appearance though, in Kagome's opinion, was his adorable dog ears perched ontop of his head.

She opened her window. The guy's ears twitched at the sound and looked up at her. He smiled.

"Hey, I'll be right down kay?" she said.

He nodded and Kagome shut the window. She grabbed her shoes off the floor and quickly put them on. She ran to her desk grabbed her backpack off of her chair then bolted out of her room. She grabbed a piece of toast from her brothers plate as she passed and ran to the front door before he noticed. As she opened the door a yell rang through the house.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome giggled and took a bite out of the toast. The boy standing on the door step raised an eye brow at her. Kagome merely laughed and grabbed his had racing off toward the school.

**A/N ok, there's chapter one. hope u like. oh and read and review plz. this is only my second fanfic, but plz don't hesitate with flames. and advice is always welcome**


	2. Best Friends and Girlfriends

**Disclaimer: i don't own InuYasha...god i get sick of saying that...**

**YAYA! 2 chapters in 1 night! I am sooo proud of myself! I may even get the 3rd chapter done tonight. Aren't u proud of me? Enjoy pplz. **

_**Chapter 1 Best Friends and Girlfriends**_

Finally Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the school. Kagome out of breath, Inuyasha hardly affected. Their running had turned into a race to see who could get to their school first. Of course, Inuyasha being half-demon, won. He stood at the top of the school steps, his arms crossed over his chest, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. Kagome reached the top of the steps and practically collapsed. Though only human, Inuyasha had to give her some credit. She was quite fast. She sat on the top step her chest raising up and down rapidly with her laboured breaths. Each breath in pushing her breasts out, making them all that more noticeable to a certain inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare. The way she was out of breath...it made her look so damn hott! Suddenly Kadome sat up and shot a suspicious glance at him. She tilted her head back to look at him.

"What are you staring at dog-boy?" she asked teasingly.

Inuyasha was a bit taken aback by the question, but recovered himself quickly. "Keh, nothing. Weak human."

"Weak human, Inuyasha?" snapped Kagome anger evident in her voice. She jumped up and spun around to face him, pointing an accusing finger at him. She opened her mouth to retort with a come back but was so rudely interupted by a bitter sweet, annoying as hell voice.

"Koinu!" Kikyou squealed draping her arms around Inuyasha's neck from behind. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

Kagome almost gagged at the sight. Kikyou walked around Inuyasha to stand beside him. She gave him a passionate kiss filled with tongue, all the while glaring evilly at Kagome. Kagome glared right back at her and flipped her the bird as she gagged. She couldn't help herself. Seeing her bestfriend making out with her arch enemy was just wrong.

'_What the hell is Kikyou doing?_' thought Inuyasha. '_Making out with me in front of my best friend, that's almost as bad as making out in front of my parents. She can be so annoying sometimes. And Kagome there, just standing around doing nothing while I'm being sexually abused. I bet she's getting a good laugh out of this. Probably thinking this is exactly what I deserve._'

'_Ugh! That is just gross!_' Kagome thought. '_Are they trying to torture me?...Stupid question. Of course Kikyou is. Heehee, Inuyasha looks so helpless. Maybe I should help him out...Nah...muwhahahaaaa_'

Kagome finally had enough. Even though watching the torture of her best friend was amusing, Kagome could feel the jealousy, rejection, and heart break all at once beginning to surface. She decided she had better leave before she burst into tears and embarrassed herself to no end. She cleared her throat. Inuyasha obviously heard and tried to break the kiss but Kikyou, the slut she was, wouldn't give in. Kagome sighed.

"Okay, I'll just leave you two alone know." she said, willing herself to say it as mockingly as she could muster. She started walking away from the 'lovely couple'. "Good-bye Kinky-ho! See ya later Koinu!"

At this both of them broke apart and glared at her angrily. Inuyasha was about to say something when Kagome merely waved and turned a corner. Inuyasha and Kikyou stood flabbergasted staring after Kagome. They stood like that for a moment until finally Kikyou pulled Inuyasha off toward her locker.

Kagome could feel the hot tears threatening to spill. Knowing Inuyasha would be able to smell her tears she quickly ran as quickly and as far as possible from Inuyasha and Kikyou. As she ran she looked for her other two best friends, Sango and Miroku. She found them soon enough in their usually position. (for all you perverts out there, no it's nothing like that) Sango was standing over an unconcious Miroku who was lying on the floor. Evident on Miroku's cheek was a red slap mark in the shape of Sango's hand. As Kagome watched the situation she couldn't help but giggle. Sango and Miroku had been like that for as long as she could remember.

Kagome had known Sango and Miroku since she was in kindergarten. They, however, were two years older than her, like Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome had known each other since the day of Kagome's birth. Their parents being old family friends, naturally they grew up together. When Kagome had started school Inuyasha was told to watch out for her. That's exactly what he had done for the past ten years, although since getting together with Kikyou he has been slacking in his duties. Anyway, Inuyasha was the one who had introduced Kagome to Sango and Miroku. And even back then Miroku was the biggest pervert anyone could know. Kagome giggled at that thought.

'_And even back then Sango wasn't afraid to beat him to a bloody pulp for touching her in anyway she considered inappropriate._' Kagome thought.

Kagome's tears were soon forgotten as she further watched her best friends bicker to no end. Kagome was soon laughing which caused the two currently bickering about privicy or something to look up in surprise. They both blushed and greeted Kagome. Kagome just shook her head and giggled.

"You guys will never change." she sighed.

Sango was about to say something when she noticed the glassy look of Kagome's eyes. '_Has she been crying?_' she thought to herself. (no shit who else is she going to think to?). She gave her friend a quizzical look that made Kagome extremely uneasy. She took a slow step away from her best friend but had unfortunately for her had backed herself into a locker. '_Shit,_' she thought. '_What is that girl thinking inside that crazy head of hers?_'

Sango took another step forward. "Okay, Kags tell me the truth." She knew Kagome would try to come up with some stupid excuse about allergy season when Sango knew full well Kagome didn't have allergies. "Were you crying?"

Kagome was a bit surprised by the question. She thought that she haad done a good job in covering herself up. 'Damn!' Her chocolate eyes suddenly found the recently polished school floor very interesting. Twisting a lock of her silky, raven hair, she looked up innocently at Sango.

"Sango can I talk to you alone?" she asked. '_Hey, what the hell, she won't put up with any stupid excuses. Besides, she one of my best friends. She can tell when I'm lying or trying to hide something, she's known before._'

"Umm...okay." said Sango.

Kagome grabbed her friends hand and pulled her through the now crowded hallways toward the girl's washroom. Arriving at the washroom Kagome checked to make sure that no one was around before finally turning to Sango and giving her a somewhat guilty look. Sango saw the guilty look Kagome was giving her and began wondering. '_What did she do that has her so guilty?_' She gave Kagome a sympathetic look.

"Okay, spill it Kagome."

"Umm...well you see...it's umm, Inuyasha." Kagome forced herself to say.

Sango smiled knowingly. "Oh, I see. You like him, don't you?"

Kagome's eyes went wide before becoming extremely flushed and staring down at the floor. Sango giggle at her friends tomato red blush. She hugged Kagome tightly then held her at arms length. She squealed. Kagome was officially confused.

"Umm, Sango?"

Sango saw that Kagome was looking at her with a completely confused look. She sighed. "Finally one of you has finally admitted their feelings! Now, we just need to get Inuyasha to confess. Oh, wait why were you crying though?"

Kagome sighed. "I saw Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing. They were all over each other right in my face. I can't stand it anymore. I just...". She sighed again.

Sango was about to say something when a shrill bell rang throughout the school and hundreds of students could be heard heading to their classes.

"We better get to class before we're late."

**A Few Hours Later...**

Kagome was exhausted by the end of the day. It had been their first day back after summer vacation. Kagome, forgetting that she had to go to school in the morning, had stayed up late into the night the night before talking to friends on msn. She had talked to Inuyasha for hours about nothing really. The lack of sleep combined with the long run to school that morning and the stupid fitness teacher's fitness tests on their first day back, Kagome was almost literally crawling to her locker after gym class. Gathering the things she would need that night for her homework assignments. ('_Homework on the first day back! Who do these teachers think we are? Or, what is more like it? We aren't all demons able and even the demons have trouble adjusting to the new schedules during the first week._' she thought as her math teacher handed out yet another homework assignment.) Then she started wondering about the weird ways schools worked. For instance, why did school start again on a Friday? (A/N i don't know about any1 else but my school always starts school again on a Friday...which just happened to be my birthday this year too...grr.) Yes, today was a Friday, which made it all the more weird. Kagome shook her head free of her thoughts. She slammed her locker shut and quickly spun her lock to 0. She spotted Sango and Miroku walking her way and ran towards them.

"Hey guys! So how was your first day back?" she asked.

"Just great! Miroku's in all of my classes." Sango cried melodramatically (sp? 2 words or 1? or hyphen?), all the while glaring at Miroku daring him to touch her ass even accidently.

"Come on Sange, dear. You know you enjoy my wonderful presence."

Sango blushed a faint red but quickly hid it, disguising it as anger and gave Miroku a quick punch to the head. "OW! Sango!" Kagome shook her head.

"Wanna walk home with me guys?" Kagome asked.

"But don't you usually walk home with Inuyasha?"asked Sango.

"Yeah, but I don't really feel like being around him at the moment. So, will you?"

"Sure, anything for you Kago-" he was cut of by a loud slap. "Ow! Sango!"

"Come on Kagome." said Sango, pretty much ignoring Miroku as he walked in step behind them. Miroku's house was the closest to the school, so the girls were rather glad to get rid of him after a few minutes. They continued walking toward Sango's house talking about girl stuff. Everything was going fine until the voice of a certain hanyou caught up to them. Kagome mentally chanted stupid little things to herself to keep from running away down the street to her house.

"Kagome! Sango!" called Inuyasha.

Kagome and Sango stopped and turned to face Inuyasha who was running to catch up with them. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was suddenly right in front of them.

"Hey, guys there's a ..." he trailed off realizing that Miroku wasn't there. "Where's Miroku?"

"We passed his house a long time ago." said Sango. "Thankfully." she muttered. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She quickly stopped though when she realized that Inuyasha was staring at her.

'_God I love her laugh...whoa what am I thinking? I'm with Kikyou!_' Inuyasha abrubtly shook himself from his thoughts, earning himself a few strange looks from Kagome and Sango. He waved it off then continued. "Anyway, there's a party at my house tonight. Kinda last minute but I just found out my parents are leaving for the weekend. So, you better be there! Oh, and make sure one of you calls Miroku."

With that he waved and ran ahead of them to catch up to Kikyou who he could see walking ahead in the distance. A few metres away he turned around and yelled back at them.

"Oh and Kags, your Mom is at my house. She and the squirt are going with my parents to Kyoto. So don't panic if she's not there when you get home."

"And how would you know that?" Kagome called.

"She couldn't reach you so she called my cell."

Kagome blushed. "Oh."

Inuyasha laughed. He waved again then ran back toward Kikyou. Kagome sighed. Sango suddenly brought her back to the here and now by waving a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Kagome." called Sango.

Kagome snapped out of her zoning and looked up at Sango. "Sorry Sango. What did you say?"

"I just said this is my stop." said Sango.

Kagome looked up at the house they stood by. It was indeed Sango's. She mentally smacked herself like acting so weird and nodded. "Okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Kagome and she began to walk away. She was suddenly pulled back sharply by someone grabbing her wrist.

"You mean TONIGHT right." said Sango.

Kagome gave her a confused look. Sango sighed.

"Have you forgotten already Kagome." Met still with a blank look Sango sighed again and continued. "Party...Inuyasha's house...tonight?"

"Oh, yeah yeah, see ya there." said Kagome. Sango nodded and let go of her wrist. Kagome waved and headed back toward her house. Sango happily skipped into her house. She loved parties. She lived for Parties, and Inuyasha's were always the best.

**A/N there ya go pplz, Chapter 1 of What? Which is kinda a really lame name but whatev, couldn't think of what else to call it. Anyway, Chapter 2 should be up by tonight. 'til next time! Read and review!**

**oh yea, and to yashaloves69 thank u for my first review on this story! Congratulations u get a shiny gold star!**

**Luvs ya all! **

**Goddess of Shadow (kage no megumi)**


	3. Surprises

**Disclaimer: no need to rub it in my face pplz, i don't own inuyasha and never will...**

**YAYA, okay this is my second chapter of What?...well if u include the proloue then it's the third but whatev...oh, and i know i said i was gonna put out two chapters today but well i can't cuz i'm working so enjoy this for now. **

_**Chapter 2 Surprises**_

Kagome finally arrived at her house. She walked up to her front door and turned the doorknob pushing the door to open it. But, it was locked. '_Ah, shit!_' Kagome thought. '_Now I'll have to go to Inuyasha's early, just great!_' Kagome huffed then turned around to start her walk to Inuyasha's house.

Inuyasha lived about a block away. It was funny how just one block seperated the extremely rich people from the normal people (u know living well and all but not rich or anything). She finally arrived at the Takahashi estate. The Takahashi estate was about 50 acres of land, most of it forest. There was a very modern looking mansion at the end of a long driveway. The front garden was gorgeous. Plants of all kinds gathered around the winding walkways and pond and fountain. Kagome smiled as she looked around her second home. Kagome struggled up the long driveway, her backpack feeling extremely heavy all of a sudden and seemed to drag her down. Finally reaching the front door she rang the doorbell and waited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbel rang loudly throughout the house but Inuyasha ignored it. Until that is his mother poked her head into his room and asked him if he could get the door. Grumbling Inuyasha got up and walked down the metal spiral staircase into the front lobby. He could see the outline of a girl through the frosted glass door and was suddenly curious.

He opened the door and there he saw Kagome standing there in his doorway.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha. Umm...my Mom locked me out of the house." she expained.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before bursting out into cruel laughter. Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger. She pushed past Inuyasha and stepped into the house. Inuyasha turned on her.

"Hey, I don't remember inviting you in."

"Whatever, where's my Mom?"

"Outside with mine."

"Thanks."

Knowing her way around the house like the back of her hand Kagome went straight to the patio in the back where Izayoi and Haruko sat talking like usual. Both looked up when Kagome, closely followed by Inuyasha, walked out. Kagome walked over to her mother and pecked her on the cheek, "Afternoon, Mom.". Then she walked over to Izayoi and hugged her. "Afternoon Izayoi."

"Good afternoon Kagome. I'm glad your here." said Kagome's mother. "I forgot to tell you that you're going to have to spend the weekend here with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru while we're away."

"What?" (A/N lolz, the first What?). "Why?"

"Because of what hapepened the other day, we have to get new locks and they won't be ready until Monday. So, since we won't be back until Tuesday, and Souta won't be going to school you don't have to go Monday or Tuesday either." explained Haruko.

"Ugh, okay." Kagome sighed, not seeing an oppurtunity to argue. "I guess I'll just go up to the guest room then."

"Oh, Kagome I'll go with you. I have it all ready for you." said Izayoi excitedly.

With that Kagome, Izayoi, and Haruko left poor Inuyasha all by himself wondering what the hell was going on. After a few moments he shrugged and went back up to his room.

Izayoi lead the way upstairs to where she had set up Kagome's guest room. It was the room Kagome used to stay in all the time when they were younger. She had always loved staying at the Takahashi's home but this time she wasn't sure if she would be able to stay with out going insane. She hadn't stayed since she was 11 years old...4 years ago. Izayoi started rambling on about a bunch of things for Kagome to know while they were gone. Kagome was only half listening though. She heard that Izayoi had left a list of emergency contacts and all the best take-out places in the area (both are extremely important), that she had a bathroom all to herself, and then soemthing about clothes. At the words "your clothes" Izayoi had Kagome's full attention. Izayoi laughed.

"Clothes?" Kagome asked.

Izayoi lead Kagome over to the walk-in closet and opened the doors. The closet was filled with clothes. Kagome had to physically keep her jaw from dropping to the floor. She looked from the closet and clothes, to Izayoi, to Haruko. Both Izayoi and Haruko had smiles on their faces. Kagome walked into the closet and flipped through some of the outfits. She turned to Izayoi and Haruko who were still smiling and smiled back at them.

"These are mine?" asked Kagome in disbelief.

"Yep, Izayoi and I went a little crazy while shopping." admitted Haruko.

Kagome laughed. "A little?"

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you have a lot of homework to do and we have to be going to the train station soon." said Izayoi. "Come on Haruko."

Haruko hugged Kagome. Kagome gave her a quick hug back. Then Haruko left the room to go downstairs where Inutaisho and Sota were waiting. Izayoi was about to leave when she suddenly turned around and gave Kagome a quick hug. "I left a little something in your closet for tonight." she whispered. Kagome gasped. '_How does she know about tonight?_'. Izayoi pulled back and smiled at Kagome's look of shock.

"I know my son better than he thinks." Izayoi said knowingly.

Kagome smiled. With one last smile Izayoi left the room. As soon as Izayoi had left Kagome flopped down on her bed. Turning her head to the side Kagome noticed an outfit folded on the bed. She sat up and picked up the outfit. She squealed. '_OMG_ (bare with me i don't feel like typing it all out.)_ I can't wait to try this on!_'. She jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom excitedly with the outfit in hand.

She set the outfit down on the marble counter then started up the shower. She stuck her hand under the running water feeling for the desired temperature, adjusting the tap at the same time. Finally she found the perfect temperature. She quickly undressed and stepped under the shower. She stood there for a few minutes just letting the water soak through to her scalp. Satisfied she leaned over and grabbed the shampoo. The substance felt cool as she poured it into her palm and massaged it into her scalp. She couldn't help but moan it felt good. Deciding she had lathered it well enough she let the water wash it all out. Next she conditioned her hair. She waited a few minutes until her hair felt smooth and silky and she could easily run her fingers through it. Nodding she rinsed it out thoroughly.Opening the door to the shower (yes it's one of those showers that are seperated from the bathroom by a frosted glass wall. Anyway...), she grabbed a large fluffy towel from the pile on the counter and wrapped it around her petite form. After searching for a moment or two Kagome found the hair blower and began drying her hair. She had been at Inuyasha's for about an hour by the time she was finished with her hair. (A/N okay, i know that was a bunch of shit about nothing but whatev.)

'_Now for clothes._' she thought excitedly.

She grabbed her outfit off the counter and changed into it making sure everything was perfect. She looked into the mirror and squealed. She loved it. She suddenly heard something outside. Someone was in her room. She sighed. It was most likely Inuyasha. Sure enough...

"Kagome?" called Inuyasha's voice from Kagome's room.

"I'm changing Inuyasha. I'll be right out." called Kagome. She wasn't actually changing, but putting on make up instead. She quickly applied her eyeliner, eyeshadow, and some lip gloss. Satisfied, Kagome nodded. But she didn't really feel like going out at the moment so she busied herself with a few other little things.

"Oi, wench, what are you doing in there?" Inuyasha called.

There was a silence from the washroom. Inuyasha suddenly began worrying. What if something had happened? He ran to the door, but just as he was about to swing it open, Kagome threw it open for him. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He just stood there staring at Kagome. She wore an extremely mini pink skirt. Her shirt was a tight black tube top that ended at her pierced navel. '_Wait a minute pierced? When did she get that done?_' he thought not taking his eyes off of her for a second. Her hair was pulled up into a sexy (extremely messy) bun around a ponytail. Some of her hair sticking up around the bun. Her make up made her looked sexy, not like her usual innocent look. '_And I thought she looked sexy without it! Whoa whoa whoa! What am I thinking? She's too young. What the fuck? I shouldn't be thinking about her age! I should be thinking about the fact that I have a girlfriend...who would definitely kill me right now._' Inuyasha argued with himself.

Kagome was getting a bit frightened. Inuyasha was just standing there...staring at her. Was that lust in his eyes? Kagome was completely frightened now. At first Kagome had been angry because Inuyasha had called her wench, yet again. But now...now...well like I have said twice before Kagome was frightened. She swore she could see a hint of red in his eyes. She timidly took a step back away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't make a move.

Inuyasha was fighting down his demon blood. After seeing Kagome in such revealing clothes his demon blood wanted her and wanted her now. But as he looked her over, he could see that she was frightened. Not wanting to scare his best friend he forced the demon blood down. Blinking he stood there just staring but there was no longer red or lust in his eyes. Kagome relaxed a bit.

"Inu – Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly and timidly.

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. "Sorry." he said so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

Relieved, and forgetting that just a moment ago he had been lusting for her, Kagome threw herself at Inuyasha. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. A bit startled Inuyasha stumbled and fell back onto the bed, Kagome landing on top of him. Shocked and a bit embarassed Kagome tried to pull away from Inuyasha and stand up, but Inuyasha stopped her. He put his arms around her resting his hands on the small of her back and pulling her back down on top of him. Then he rolled over so that he was know on top of Kagome. Kagome suddenly got very nervous. What was he doing? Suddenly they were so close that if either of them spoke their lips would touch.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed but was suddenly silenced by Inuyasha's lips brushing against her own in a small loving kiss. Kagome was shocked at first but subconciously kissed back, deepening the kiss. Suddenly their was a knock at the door and Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away. They stared at each other for a few moment, just lost in the other's eyes. Then came that annoying knocking again. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. Kagome, however, pushed him off of her. She slid off the bed and stood up slowly. She fixed herself up, regained her composure then opened the door. There was Miroku and Sango. Kagome glared at Miroku. He was of course thinking up his own perverted reason as to why Kagome and Inuyasha were in the room with the door locked.

"Nothing happened!" she snapped.

Miroku gave her an innocent look, although his perverted grin prevented her from believing that look. Not that she ever did anyway.

"Whatever do you mean dear Kagome?" he asked.

"I know what you were thinking." she snapped at him again.

"Wow."

Kagome turned to Sango and gave her a quizzical look. "Wow?"

"You look amazing Kagome. I didn't know you had clothes like these." Sango said looking Kagome up and down. "OMG, you need shoes!"

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into the room Kagome had just come out of. Kagome almost thought she didn't notice that Inuyasha was still in there. Until...

"Out Inuyasha!" Sango ordered.

Inuyasha growled. "Hey! I'll have you know this is my house!" he yelled.

"Well it's Kags's room so OUT!"

Inuyasha complained but without having to be asked a third time left the girls. As soon as Inuyasha left the room Sango turned on Kagome a scary grin plastered on her face. Kagome squeaked and backed away from her friend holding her hands in front of her as a sign for Sango to calm down. (not that Sango was mad or anything).

"Sooo...Where did you get the clothes? OMG their awesome!" Sango suddenly squealed happily.

Startled, and somewhat confused Kagome stumbled backwards tripping on something on the floor and falling backwards. She almost fell onto the bed but fell off the edge of it onto the carpeted floor instead. She screamed as she fell and as she did the door was thrown open and Inuyasha ran in. A confused Miroku left behind in the doorway. He knelt down beside Kagome and helped her up.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Umm...Inuyasha I'm fine. I just tripped." said Kagome.

"Oh." he said, but he quickly regained his composure. "Feh, clumsy wench."

"Wench!" Kagome yelled. "Jerk!"

But merely waving a hand at her he walked out of the room and closed the door. Kagome was about to run out the door after him when she remembered Sango. She looked over at Sango and laughed at her confused face.

"Nevermind." Kagome giggled.

Sango seemed to snap right out of her daze. "Oh, well then will you finally tell me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Izayoi bought them for me." said Kagome simply.

"Izayoi? As in Inuyasha's mom, Izayoi?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded. "Oh, well, I hope she bought you some shoes to go with them."

Kagome giggled(A/N ok, is anyone as sick of them giggling as i am? I mean is it just me or is it that every time i turn around one of them is giggling or laughing or looking confused?). "Look in the closet. I'm sure she and my Mom bought a couple pairs of shoes too."

She was only joking but when Sango opened the closet doors and squealed, "I found the perfect pair!", Kagome wasn't surprised.

**A/N there ya go chapter 2, read, enjoy, and review! REVIEWS MANDITORY FOR NEXT CHAPTER! I'm going to ask for 5 review before i post chapter 3.**

**Luvz**

_**Goddess of Shadow (Kage no Megumi)**_


	4. The Party

**Disclaimer: don't own it!**

**konnichiwa, minna!** **-hello every1-**

**ENJOY! Or don't...your choice, but i hope u enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3 The Party**_

**A Few Hours Later...around 9:00 p.m...**

Kagome and Sango sat up in Kagome's room talking about stupid girl things. From downstairs they could hear the hip-hop music blaring from the speakers downstairs. Deciding that the party had officially started the two of them headed downstairs. Both were shocked. The place was already crowded. It seemed that the front lobby seemed to be the dance floor and was crowded with dancing teens. At the moment the song My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas was playing. '_Aaah! I hate this song!_' Kagome thought. (I don't hate the song but it's played like EVERYWHERE!). As Kagome started searching the crowd for people she knew she felt someone poke her arm. She looked over to see Sango.

"Huh?"

"Let's dance." Sango yelled over the loud music.

"Yes, lets!"

The two girls linked arms then skipped down the stairs to the lobby-turned-dance floor. They pushed their way through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. They started dancing with each other, but soon found guys to dance with instead.

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

"Hey, there's Sango and Kagome!" Miroku yelled over the loud blaring music of My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas.

At the mention of Kagome Inuyasha quickly looked up. "Where?" he asked a little too eagerly.

"There on the dance floor." Miroku said pointing them out. (A/N ok, i tried to think of something perverted to say in response but i don't have a perverted mind like some ppl).

Inuyasha looked to where Miroku was pointing. Sure enough there was Sango and Kagome. They were dancing with a group of guys. Inuyasha let out a low growl. They were dancing a little too close. He was about to go over there and break Kagome and that other guy apart but was abrublty stopped by the bitter sweet voice of . . .

Kikyo.

"Koinu!" she screamed shrilly.

She squealed and ran towards Inuyasha knocking down dancing couples as she did. Shocked, Inuyasha spun around only to get hit head on by a crushing hug. He nearly got knocked to the ground. But thankfully he hit the wall before he hit the floor...okay not so thankfully...now he was trapped in a corner. Inuyasha growled low in his throat. He was not in the mood to deal with Kikyou. But he didn't want to be mean either (HA! inu not wanting to be mean?). He roughly pushed Kikyou off of him. She looked up at him with a confused look.

"Look Kikyou, not right now okay." he said and him and Miroku walked off toward Sango and Kagome in the middle of the crowd.

Kikyou growled when he left, knowing he was going after Kagome. But she didn't stay to watch, instead she went off in search of Naraku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango were having a great time dancing. Although both were also feeling a little uncomfortable, especially Kagome. She was probably the youngest person at this party and this guy was getting way too close. Suddenly she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She was about to say something when she felt his hands on her hips. She gasped. Then gasped again as the guy began to trail kisses down her neck. She tried push him away but he grabbed her wrist. Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's scream and bolted for her pushing through the crowded dance floor to get to her. People glared angrily at him as he shoved them to the ground. "Hey! Watch it!" one guy yelled at Inuyasha. But Inuyasha ignored him and continued toward Kagome. Reaching the middle of the dance floor, Inuyasha couldn't help but growl dangerously at what he saw. Kouga, Inuyasha's long time rival, was holding Kagome close to him by her waist as he kissed her hotly. Kagome didn't seem to be enjoying it as much as he was. She struggled against his grasp, trying desperately to escape. Hot, salty, stinging tears streamed from her eyes down her cheeks. The smell of her tears just succeeded to enrage Inuyasha more. His eyes flickered from gold to red. He stormed up to Kouga and Kouga and grabbed Kouga.

"Fucking Bastard! Get off of her!" yelled Inuyasha ripping Kouga from Kagome and throwing him to the ground.

The people dancing nearby, stopped and turned to watch as if this were the evening's entertainment. They watched with growing amusement as Kouga jumped up and threw a punch to Inuyasha's face. Surprisingly, Inuyasha was able to easily dodge it. It was more than obvious that Kouga was extremely drunk. As Kouga stumbled forward from his own attack, Inuyasha took the oppurtunity and hit Kouga in the stomach with a powerful punch, which sent Kouga flying back into a group of teens dancing. There were a few startled screams then a few muttered choice words as they shoved Kouga back toward Inuyasha. But it was obvious that Kouga was in no condition to be fighting, so with one last punch square between the eyes Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her out of the crowd. There were a few cheers of victory and a few people sighed and handed over money to their friends who had smug smirks on.

Even after they were out of the crowd Inuyasha kept pulling Kagome towards the stairs by her wrist. It was hurting her a bit. His grip was really tight, but she didn't dare make a sound. To be truthful she was somewhat afraid of Inuyasha at the moment. She had never seen him like the way he was now. His eyes were no longer flickering between gold and red. They were now blood red and his pupils were a scary electric blue. So, she allowed him to drag her through the house. They finally came to Kagome's room. The hallway was abandoned. Inuyasha opened the door and pushed Kagome inside. Kagome stumbled inside. She heard the door shut and lock behind her. She turned around quickly only to be met by Inuyasha's lips crashing down on her's in a passionate yet hot kiss. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha took advantage of her gasp to dip his tongue into her mouth. He searched every corner, savouring her wonderful taste. At first Kagome fought against Inuyasha and tried to push him away. Then she just forgot about everything, blinded by the heat of the moment. This was what she had wanted...right? So she gave up fighting and melted right into the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity the two finally broke apart. But not for long. This time Kagome threw herself at Inuyasha, knocking him backwards and onto the bed. Inuyasha smirked and growled playfully. He threw Kagome to the side and rolled over so that he was now on top. Kagome smiled and then giggled slightly as he began to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone. As he kissed her he slid his hands underneath her shirt, slowly lifting it over her head. Once her shirt was off he captured her lips in another heated kiss. As they did Kagome began to unbutton Inuyasha's shirt, finally throwing it to the ground beside her own. Hastily they both got rid of their remaining clothes and were soon at it again.

**With Miroku and Sango**

After Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her away from everything, not to be seen again until the next day, Miroku and Sango stood in the middle of the dance floor. Sango was giggling at Kouga but her giggling stopped abrubtly when she felt something on her ass. '_That hentai!_' she screamed in her head.

"You fucking HENTAI Miroku!"

:slap:

"Ow! Sango, why must you be so violent?" Miroku whined rubbing the new bump on his head. Sango didn't answer she just huffed and stormed away to the kitchen. Miroku, without thinking, followed her. He sat up on the counter while Sango grabbed some food. Sango was silent as Miroku just watched her intently. She was sure he was looking at her ass.

"Sooo," Miroku finally started. "Inuyasha and Kagome have been gone a while." he said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Miroku you..." Sango muttered but what she said next was drowned out by the crash of Miroku hitting the ceramic floor. Sango just shook her head. "He's never going to learn." she sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N well that's chapter 3 for ya. Oh, just to let you know Inuyasha is in his demon form during the whole "thing" between him and Kagome. And my apologies I can not right a decent lemon...but hey i'm young ...and not perverted...so sorry bout the miroku sango shit as well.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**see, i'll help ya! The little bluish-purple button is right...about...**

**here \/ sorta i think**


	5. OMG

**I AM SOOOOO SO SRY!**

**pwease forgive me? GREAT! On with chappie #...umm what number am I at? Oh yea...# 5!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it...never will...although...in a few years I'm gonna get a big white ainu inu and I'm gonna name him Inuyasha so that sorta counts for something...maybe?**

_**Chapter 5 – OMG**_

Kagome groaned and turned over in her sleep. Her eyes suddenly flew open when she realized that there was someone else in the bed with her. She looked over and saw a silver head. She nearly screamed but quickly caught herself and shoved a hand over her mouth. She inched away from Inuyasha. She then realized that she felt starngely naked. She looked over the edge of the bed again and saw her clothes from the night before lying on the floor beside Inuyasha's. Eyes wide she looked down at herself. This time she actually screamed. _'OMG! OMG! OMG! Did we do...? Did we do what I think we did? Aaaaaah! He's never going to speak to me again,'_ she panicked. She looked around the room frantically, just because it was the only thing she could think to do. Her eyes fell on Inuyasha. She stared at him for a long time. That's when she noticed the jagged purple scar like stripes on his cheeks.

_'hmmm...I don't remember those...meh...'_ she thought and began panicking again.

_'Wait! Those scar-thingies...his red eyes last night! Eureka _( A/N how do u spell that word?)_ Inuyasha was a demon last night! The other times he's been demon he never remembered anything! So, maybe if I just pretend like it never happened he won't remember,'_ thought Kagome. _'Wow, God I'm smart...a genius.'_

So, Kagome carefully inched out from under the blankets and nearly fell out of the bed. She squealed, then quickly turned to see if Inuyasha had been woken from his peaceful slumber. She looked at him confused. He was still asleep. She shook her head and giggled.

_'God, he can sleep! I've screamed like how many times practically in his ear and he's still asleep... Awwwh he looks so kawaii,_' thought Kagome.

She shook her head madly trying to stop thinking. She picked up her clothes from last night and a pair of pajamas from the closet and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door so quickly she forgot that Inuyasha was still asleep and now probably awake. She changed as quickly as possible into her pink satin pajamas and tank top. Then she folded her old clothes and left them on the counter. She slipped on a pair of pink fuzzy slippers then headed downstairs to the kitchen as quietly as possible. It took her a lot longer than it usually would have.

_'Oww...owwie...does this happen everytime you have sex? Keh, I wouldn't know this is my first time,' _she thought._ 'They don't teach you stuff like this in sex ed.'_

**About an Hour Later...**

Inuyasha looked around the room he was in. Why was he in Kagome's room...naked...in her bed? Confused he stood up and looked around for his clothes. He grabbed them off the floor then went across the hall to his bedroom. There he changed into a pair of pajama bottoms then headed downstairs. His eyes closed, still tired with sleep (duh what else would you be tired with...), he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Morning Inuyasha," came Kagome's voice.

Inuyasha yelped and jumped, dropping the apple to the floor. He turned around to face Kagome. She had a cute smirk on her lips and for some reason Inuyasha just wanted to kiss her all over, but he didn't.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome tried her best to act cool around Inuyasha and act as if nothing had happened. So far she was doing okay. She grabbed the apple off the floor and chucked it at him.

"Restless night...but I'm better now. Thank you," she said cheerfully. '_Well it was sorta true...'_

Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look. _'Something doesn't seem right he thought, there's something different about Kagome. Did something happen between us last night?'_

Kagome saw Inuyasha's look and felt hot under his gaze. She took a step back and sat down at the kitchen table still trying to keep her cool. He was standing in front of her shirtless and it was just a little arousing. She shifted her eyes trying to find something else to concentrate on. Finding nothing she sighed and gave up. Then she came up with a master plan. Idiot proof.

"So, Inuyasha how was your night?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha gave her another quizzical glance but didn't answer.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" he replied.

"I asked how was your night?...With Kikyou... In my room...?" asked Kagome with a knowing smirk.

"Umm..."said Inuyasha. He didn't remember anything from the night before. The last thing he remembered was the smell of salty tears and the sight of Kouga, his enemy, kissing his best friend. "What?"

_'Is that what happened? I was with Kikyou?'_ he thought.

"Nevermind," said Kagome. "But I had to sleep on the couch so you should say sorry."

"Umm...sorry..."

"Thank you."

Kagome grabbed an apple from the dish and bit into it. Suddenly the phone rang. Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other with competitive looks. Kagome smirked. She was closest to the phone. She glanced at the phone then back at Inuyasha then suddenly darted for the phone. But it was gone before she even got there. She turned around to look at Inuyasha and saw him dangling the phone in front of her face. Kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Hmph! Stupid demon speed..." she mumbled.

Inuyasha smirked triumpantly and stuck out his tongue at Kagome as he pressed the 'talk' button on the phone.

"Hello...oh hey Mrs. Higurashi...you wanna talk to Kagome?...ummm she's not here at the moment ... where is she? She's, umm, at a doctor's appointment...yea...didn't you know?...oh, well she's going for her, umm, blood tests..." Bye this time he was hardly able to keep from bursting into laughter as Kagome stared at him in shock for a moment then began chasing him around the kitchen trying to grab the phone from him. "...Yea, blood tests...you know, for STI's, pregnancy...why am I laughing...umm, 'cause – hey!"

Kagome snatched the phone from Inuyasha and punched him in the shoulder. "What are you telling her?"

_'Aaaah! That's sooo freakishly coincidental!' _Kagome thought._ 'Now, Mom's gonna grill me all the time! Thanks Inuyasha, some friend you are.'_

"Ahahauh, err, Hi Mom...NO! That was just Inuyasha being a jerk as usual... NO! I haven't done that!...I do not sound guilty about anything...do I? 'Cause you know I don't mean to sound guilty I haven't done anything...ANYWAY, so why'd you call? At 8:30 in the morning? You know none of us get up until like noon on days off school...oh yea...oh well we're doing fine. No need to worry...I do not sound guilty! Inuyasha do I sound guilty?" Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome smacked him again. "Oh shut up, Koinu," Inuyasha growled he hated Kikyo's pet name for him. "...what? NO, Mom, that's Kikyo's name for Inuyasha...I'm just trying to anboy him...I know, I won't torment the guys...too much...Okie...Bye...Love you too, bye,"

Kagome nearly pounded the 'talk' button. She slammed the phone onto the table and lunged at Inuyasha, succeeding in knocking him to the ground and landing on top of him. Inuyasha yelped. A moment later they were both on the floor, Kagome sitting on Inuyasha's stomach pinning him down. Kagome began to smack Inuyasha playfully.

"Why...did...you...tell her...that I...was...going to...the doctor...for blood tests?" she asked between blows.

"Aaaah..." was her only answer.

"You know...that...I have never...done that..." she continued although there was a bit of something in her voice that told otherwise. Luckily Inuyasha didn't pick it up.

"Do I?" Inuyasha asked.

"You should, you're my best friend...And if you don't, I haven't," she said. Adding the last part in quickly.

Inuyasha was finally able to grab Kagome's hands and flip her over so that she was now under him. Kagome screamed.

"Aaah! Inuyasha!"

"Ha! Now who has the upper hand?" replied Inuyasha.

With that he began tickling her. They had been in so many tickle fights before that Inuyasha knew exactly were Kagome's soft spots were. Soon Kagome was tearing and could hardly breathe from laughter. And, try as she might, she couldn't get Inuyasha off of her.

"Inu...heehee...In...Aaah!...ahahaha...Inuyasha!...eeek!... Inu get...heehee, haha...OFF!" cried Kagome.

"Say please!" said Inuyasha.

"Puh...hahaha...Plea...heehee...PLEASE! Inuyasha...aaaaaha!...Inuyasha! Please!" screamed Kagome.

_'Gods, I love this. We haven't done this in forever!' _thought Inuyasha_. 'It feels so great just hanging out like we used to before Kikyou came around...Wow.'_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and stopped tickling. '_She looks so gorgeous just laying there.'_

Kagome was laying underneath Inuyasha, sweating from fighting him off and her chest rising up and down deeply in gasps for breath. Her hair was a mess around her and her eyes glassy from tears.

_'What am I thinking? I'm with Kikyou! Kikyou! Argh, why can't I stop thinking about Kagome?'_ thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome again. She gave him a "get off me now or I'll kick your ass" look and Inuyasha stood up quickly. He offered her a hand to help her up and she took it. Once up and standing, and not falling over from being dizzy from lack of air, Kagome stumbled off into the living room and flopped down onto the couch. She looked around for a moment, surprised to see no party guests still lying there drunk and passed out from the night before.

_'Sesshoumaru must have gotten rid of them all. Hmm, I think I'm doing a pretty good job keeping my cool around Inuyasha. Aah! It's so hard trying to be normal around him though. It's killing me! I wish I could just...no...he'd kill me if I killed Kikyou. Gods, I'm so jealous of her! I've loved Inuyasha since... I don't know when. Since we met! And that was when I was born!' _thought Kagome._ 'Oh well, I'll just have to play cool until Mom comes home.' _

There was a movement to her left and she looked over. Inuyasha had sat down beside her on the couch. He had a plate of toast. He held it out to Kagome.

"Toast?" he asked.

Kagome looked at the toast and decided she wasn't very hungry. She shook her head. Inuyasha shrugged and took a bite into his own toast. Kagome sighed. Just being around him made her nervous. What if he remembered or something? This was going to be a long few days...

**A/N – tada! Chappie # 5 yay next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow! Yay say "Yay me"...wait nvm...R&R PLEASE or else lolz**

**Luvz, **

**Kage no Megami**

**Goddess of Shadow**


	6. For Better or Worse?

Disclaimer: answer honestly! Does any1 think i own Inu Yasha? Cuz i don't! **Tear**

arigato, arigato thank u! Reviewers...and robin

andromedawolfknight

InuyashaForever14

yashaloves69

special note to andromedawolfknight...I'M SORRY rele i am! **begs forgiveness **mmm chocolate **munches happily on chocolate bar!** Don't u just luv rAndoMnEsS!

_**Chapter 6 – For Better or Worse?**_

_**Last time**_

_There was a movement to her left and she looked over. Inuyasha had sat down beside her on the couch. He had a plate of toast. He held it out to Kagome. _

"_Toast?" he asked._

_Kagome looked at the toast and decided she wasn't very hungry. She shook her head. Inuyasha shrugged and took a bite into his own toast. Kagome sighed. Just being around him made her nervous. What if he remembered or something? This was going to be a long few days..._

**This Time**

Kagome hit her head against the locker...again. She had created a fair sized dent in her locker already and was earning strange looks from all of her peers. It was Monday morning lunch period. Despite what her mother said about not having to go to school Kagome went. She couldn't stand being around Inuyasha any longer and had to get away. But it seemed running away to school was a lost cause.

She had just gotten out of Math class and was walking down the hall to her locker when she saw guess who making out with guess who 2. Yep, Inuyasha and Kikyou. Wait let me rephrase that, 'Koinu' and Kinky-ho. She had nearly screamed out in frustration right then and there. But she was able to keep her cool until she could get to her locker to take it out on it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." she chanted to herself as she kept hitting her head against the locker, ignoring the pain.

'_Stupid Inuyasha, stupid Kinky-ho, stupid party, stupid mom, stupid friends, stupid _ME!' she screamed inside her head. '_Why did Mom have to leave me with Inuyasha? Why couldn't I have just gone to Sango's? Why didn't Miroku and Sango come after me after I didn't come back? Why did I do 'it' with 'him'? Aaah!_'

**With Inuyasha**

Once he was able to peel Kikyou off of him, Inuyasha headed to the grade 10 hall to go see Kagome, to tell her he'd be having lunch with Kikyou...again. But when he got there he found himself (as well as many others) staring in confusion and shock at the girl currently beating herself and the locker up. He walked up to her cautiously.

"Err...Kagome?" he asked cautiously, not wanting her to turn on him.

Kagome stopped pounding her head. She slowly turned to face Inuyasha.

"Oh...hey Inuyasha," she said looking at the floor.

"Umm, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Inwardly Kagome blushed tomato red and melted into a puddle on the floor from embarassment. But outside she just smiled as best she could and made up the best excuss she could think of.

"Oh, yea. I'm fine, totally fine. I just did my entire math assignment wrong and now I'm going to get a horrible mark!" she lied.

"Oh-kaaay. Anyway, I'm eating lunch with Kikyou againg, kay?" said Inuyasha.

"Yea, okay," said Kagome.

"Okay, see ya later!" Inuyasha called, already half way down the hall.

Kagome gave a half hearted wave and turned to go look for Sango and Miroku.

**After School at Sango's House**

"Aaaah! I can't take it anymore! I have to tell someone!" Kagome yelled.

Sango only blinked, a bit shocked from Kagome's sudden outburst. They had been talking about clothes just a moment ago.

"Umm, okay Kagome," said Sango. "Shoot."

"Okay---" Kagome's confession was suddenly cut off by the door bell ringing. Kagome sighed. Sango huffed. She took a deep breath then yelled down the stairs at her brother. Kagome nearly fell over from the force of her yell and was deafened for a few moments.

"Kohaku! Get the door!" she yelled down at her little brother.

"Why don't you?" Kohaku yelled back.

Sango sighed. "Fine."

Sango stormed down the stairs to the front hall and to the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, revealing Miroku standing on her door step. Miroku turned and smiled.

"Hello Sango, I was just wondering---" he was suddenly cut off by Sango.

"Sorry, can't. Kagome's here and she's about to tell me something really juicy. You can come in if you like though," said Sango.

"Oh, umm, okay."

Miroku walked past Sango into the front hall. Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs. She spotted Miroku and waved and said 'hi'. Then the three of them went back into Sango's room. Sango's room was average size. She had a twin bed with red blankets and pillows. Beside her bed was an end table with nothing but an alarm clock perched on it. She had a TV and two black bean bag chairs. A few articles of clothing and some magazines littered the floor that she quickly gathered up and threw into her closet before Miroku entered.

Sango sat down in one of her bean bag chairs and Miroku sat on the floor cross legged. Kagome stood for a moment pacing with Sango and Miroku both watching her expectantly. Finally she crossed the room and fell back onto Sango's bed. She sat up and sighed. She looked over at Sango and Miroku who were still watching her with expectant looks. She sighed.

"Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone! NO one! Got that?" said Kagome.

"Can we tell Inuya---"

"NO! Especially not Inuyasha!"

"Oh-kaay," said Miroku a bit afraid of getting his head bitten off by Kagome.

"So, what is it?" asked Sango. "It must be big if we can't even tell Inuyasha."

"Especially not Inuyasha," Kagome pressed.

"Okay, 'especially' not Inuyasha."'_Jeeze, what is up with Kagome?_'

"Okay..." Kagome sighed again. Could she trust them not to tell Inuyasha? She thought for a moment. Yeah, she could. She sighed, yet again. "Okay, I...I...I.."

"You what?" asked Sango, trying to help her friend along. "You know you can tell us anything, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"So, what is it?"

"I did 'it'..." she said shakily.

"What?"

"'It'."

"What is 'it'?"

Sango finally caught on and gasped. "Oh..." '_I never thought our Kagome would do that, not now at least,_' Sango thought.

Miroku looked between the two girls cluelessly, looking for an answer from one of them. Kagome looked terribly ashamed of herself and Sango looked extremely symapthetic. He sighed loudly catching the attention of both girls, who looked up at him in surprise.

"What is 'it'?" he asked, for what seemed like the millionth time.

Sango and Kagome both sweat dropped and fell to the ground anime-style.

"You'd think that Miroku, being as perverted as he is and all, would have gotten it first," muttered Sango.

Kagome only nodded in agreement. The two girls shook their heads at Miroku's still oblivous look as he continued to ask what 'it' was. The two girls ignored him. Sango turned to Kagome.

"Who with?" she asked.

Kagome blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Inuyasha," she admitted quietly.

Finally something ticked in that tiny brain of Miroku's and he gasped.

"You did 'it' with Inuyasha!"

Kagome nodded slowly. Then she looked up and gave her two friends a pleading look. She clasped her hands together.

"You definitely won't tell him, right? You won't tell anyone!" she said.

Sango nodded.

"We won't tell a soul!" she said.

**The Next Day**

Kagome walked aimlessly down the street. She didn't really care where she was going. She just walked, barely paying attention to the world around her. A car full of teenagers drove by her, nearly running her over and she didn't even flinch or make a move to get out of the way. One of them yelled out the window at her but she made no reply. She was in her own little world. Totally oblivious to the world around her. If bunch of ninja fell from the sky from helicopters and started ransacking every house in the city, she probably wouldn't have noticed. If the world were to end at that very moment, she probably wouldn't have noticed. She would just continue walking like nothing had happened.

Earlier that day her mother and Souta had returned home from Kyoto with Inuyasha's parents. Both had been extremely excited and couldn't wait to tell Kagome the news. While in Kyoto, Haruko had been offered the perfect job working for an old friend of hers. She had taken the job, of course. Kagome had figured that they would spend the rest of the year in Tokyo then move in the summer. But Haruko surprised her by announcing that they would be moving to Kyoto at the end of the next month, 6 weeks away.

Now, Kagome didn't know how to take the move. She was excited about the change, but she was also sad to leave her friends. A typical reaction. In Kyoto she wouldn't be able to see Inuyasha anymore: good thing, right? She wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness she now felt whenever she was around him. She wouldn't have to deal with the hurt she felt when she saw him with Kikyou. BUT, on the other hand in Kyoto she wouldn't be able to see Inuyasha anymore: bad thing, right? Inuyasha had been her best friend since the day she was born. Could she just leave him behind and forget about him, about them (even though techniquelly there was no _them_)?

Kagome sighed. She stopped walking and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a city park. She recognized it, it was near Inuyasha's house. She must have passed Inuyasha's house a while ago. She took one more glance around the park. She spotted a playground nearby and smiled. She and Inuyasha used to always go to that park when they were younger. It was sort of like a sanctuary to them. Up until a few years ago, if they were upset about something, or just needed to think, they would always meet up there. But since Kagome started high school she hadn't been back to the park. She frowned, trying to figure out why she hadn't been there in so long. But she soon smiled again and walked up to the swings. She sat down on the swings and began to swing slowly. All of her thoughts just disappeared for a moment. She laughed quietly then bent over backwards over the swing touching her hands to the ground in a bridge over the swing. She giggled and arched her back more, abandoning the support of the swing. She shook a bit, but then balanced herself. She was being completely carefree, all her worries gone...for the moment.

Her peace, however, was short lived.

"Aaah," said a voice mock disgust at Kagome's ability to bend. "That's not normal!"

It was Inuyasha. Kagome gasped and nearly fell on her head but caught herself before she fell and managed to flip her legs over her head only to land sprawled out in the sand. She heard Inuyasha laughing hysterically behind her. She growled (if a human can growl) and sat up turning to face Inuyasha. She glared daggers at him.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "You asshole!"

"Whoa did sweet little Kagome just swear?" said Inuyasha still laughing.

"Sweet Kagome's not here at the moment. Would you like to see evil going-to-beat-the-shit-out-of-you-if-you-ever-do-that-again Kagome instead?" said Kagome sweetly.

Inuyasha just laughed again. Kagome stood up and sat back down on the swing.

"Hmph, leave me alone Inuyasha."

"Ah, come on. I'm just bugging you. But seriously that is sorta freaky that you can do that," said Inuyasha sitting down on the swing next to Kagome.

They were quiet for a moment. As they swung in silence for a few moments their shadows got longer and the sky turned orange. Kagome glanced up at the sky and sighed. She leapt from her swing, which was swinging quite high, and landed gracefully on grass. She looked back at Inuyasha.

"It's getting dark. I'm goning to head home," she announced.

Inuyasha leapt off his own swing and landed a few feet away from where Kagome had landed.

"I'll come with you," he said.

So, they walked in silence for a while. Finally Inuyasha spoke, breaking their awkward silence.

"Sooo, you're moving to Kyoto, eh?" he said.

Kagome nodded.

"In six weeks," she said. "Mom has even found a house for us already. It's really nice."

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

Neither of them said another word until they arrived at Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha offered to walk Kagome the rest of the way home but she declined and said she wanted to think.

**A/N – **oh-kaaay, extremely lame ending. But i didn't know how to end it so i was just like screw it i'll end it here. So hope u enjoyed, this chapter was sorta just...well partly to make sango and miroku to figure out and partly just filler. So yea. It wasn't my best. **sweat drop**

No longer Kage no megami but i'm still gonna go by that name kk! Cuz i'm still kage no megami! **disappears into shadows**

Kage no megami

goddess of shadow


	7. Three Years Later

**disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha**

**this is like the fourth chapter i've written this weekend...not of this story, three of my other story and this is the second of this one, so that's rele like fifth chapter this weekend then.**

_**Chapter 7 – Three Years Later**_

Kagome walked around the house to the back yard. The fenced-in back yard was filled with childrens toys and play structures. She looked around and smiled. Haruko was playing with a two and a half year old little girl in the sand box. Souta was sitting on the concrete stairs reading a text book, other books spread out round him. Two little boys, twins, of about 4 years old played on the play structure. One was going down the slide, the other was waiting his turn at the top of the slide. Kagome reached over the fence door and unlatched it. She stepped into the back yard and relocked the latch.

The little girl looked up from her play and smiled brightly. She got up and ran to Kagome.

"Mommy!"

Kagome knelt down and opened her arms to catch the little girl when the little girl flung herself into Kagome's arms. Kagome hugged the little girl and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Ki, how's my little girl doing?" asked Kagome.

"Great! We went for a walk and-and Nanny made my favourite lunch, and we had lots of fun!" exclaimed Ki.

Kagome laughed. "Looks like you need a bath."

"No! I'm not dirty," said Ki.

Kagome raised her eye brow at Ki. Ki looked down at her originally yellow dress, which was now extremely dirty from playing in the sand and she had sand in hair too. Ki grinned.

"Maybe just a little bath," she said, still grinning.

"Yeah, maybe," said Kagome. "I'll tell you what you can play with Ichiro and Jiro for a few more minutes then we're going inside to take a bath."

Ki seemed to think about the offer for a moment then cheerfully said, "Okay!", and wiggled free from Kagome to go play on the slide with the twins. Kagome smiled as she watched Ki play on the slide then walked over to Haruko.

"Was Kioko good today?" she asked.

"She can be a little evil at times but she's always good, Kagome," said Haruko as the two watched the kids.

"Yea well the evilness comes from him," said Kagome.

Haruko laughed. "I don't know, you were pretty evil when you were younger. I've got pictures of the things you and Inuyasha got into."

Kagome laughed. Then changed the subject.

"When's Kado coming home today?" Kagome asked.

"Around 6:00, so that gives me about an hour to make supper," said Haruko. She turned to the kids. "Okay, everyone inside."

A lot had happened over the three years since the Higurashi's left Tokyo. First, Haruko had started dating one of the guys who worked across the street from where she worked. They had met during lunch at a cafe where both of them always went to eat. His name was Kado.

Second, Kagome found out that she was pregnant. She got out of school for year and took online courses with the school so she wouldn't be behind when she got back. Kagome didn't know how to take the pregnancy. She was only 15 and she was pregnant. The baby was Inuyasha's, of course, but he didn't know that they had even had sex. He would probably get mad at her if he found out that Kagome was pregnant. So she never told him. But she did tell Sango and Miroku right away, who promised not to say a word to Inuyasha. But they never said anything about not telling Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. So when the baby was born Kagome got a real shock when Izayoi arrived along with Miroku and Sango. Izayoi had promised not to tell Inuyasha but she and Miroku and Sango visited as often as possible. Kagome had named the baby Kioko, 'child who meets world with happiness', because Kioko had barely even cried when she was born and was soon giggling and aware of everyone. They called her Ki for short. Ki had raven hair like her mothers and looked human, but was actually quarter demon.

If that wasn't enough, soon after Kagome gave birth, Haruko got married to Kado. Kado had two kids of his own, the twins. Then, soon after the wedding they discovered that Haruko was pregnant with her third child, a baby girl who they named Aiko.

So, now the family of eight lived in a large house in the suburbs. There were two adults, two teenagers (Kagome almost 18, Souta just turned 14), and four toddlers/babies. It was a busy household. Haruko was a stay at home Mom. She stayed home with all of the kids, took them to the park, to friends houses, etc. Kado worked from 8:00 am to 6:00 pm, usually. Sometimes he got home a little later or earlier, but he always called first. Kagome and Souta went to school and Kagome worked until 4:30 on weekdays and mornings on weekends.

Kagome took Ki's hand and lead her into the house. There were two bathrooms in the house. Kagome and Ki went to the one near Ki's and Aiko's bedroom and started the bath. She filled the bath tub about half way then helped Ki in. While Ki played with some tub toys and successfully got Kagome soaking wet, Kagome washed all of the sand out of her hair. When she was finished she wrapped a fuzzy pink towel around Ki and lifted her out of the bath tub. She set her down on the floor and dried her off. Finished drying Ki off, she carried her to the room across the hall which was Ki's and Aiko's. There Kagome picked out a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt that said "I love my Mommy". Once Ki had changed they went downstairs.

Downstairs Souta was playing video games on the PlayStation, while the twins watched. Aiko was in the playpen sucking on a baby toy. Haruko was in the kitchen preparing supper. Ki ran into the kitchen and hugged Haruko's leg. She looked up at the counter where Haruko was making mashed potatoes. (lol, it was the only food i could think of).

"What are you making Nanny?" asked Ki.

"Mashed potatoes," said Haruko.

"Yumm."

"Ki, do you want to help Mommy make some pudding for dessert?" asked Kagome, opening the cupboard and taking out the pudding mix.

About 15 minutes later they heard the front door open and looked up to greet Kado, but he wasn't the only one there. Kagome dropped what she was doing and ran to hug the person in the doorway.

"Izayoi!" she cried.

"Long time no see Kagome," said Izayoi hugging Kagome back.

It had been nearly a six months since Izayoi's last visit to Kyoto.

When Kagome finally let go of her second mother, Haruko stepped forward and hugged Izayoi.

"So what's the excuse this time Izayoi?" asked Haruko.

"Relatives again, I've only used that one once," said Izayoi.

They laughed. Haruko invited Izayoi inside and they started dinner. After dinner Kado decided to make an announcement.

"I guess now is as good a time as any to announce the good news," he said. "We're moving to Tokyo."

Everyone was excited, especially Izayoi. Finally she didnt have to make excuses to see her grand daughter. Souta couldn't wait to see his friends again. Ichiro and Jiro didn't really know what was going on but were excited anyways. Even Kagome was excited. Until she realized that she'd probably have to face Inuyasha at some point. She didn't want to ruin everyone's mood so she acted happy. Ki didn't fail to catch her mother's change in attitude though.

That night when Kagome was putting Ki to bed Ki asked her what was wrong. Kagome just told Ki that she was just tired and kissed her daughters forehead. Then she turned off the light and left the room.

**A Week Later, Tokyo**

Ki ran around the large front yard of their new house in Tokyo. It was in the same neighbourhood Kagome had lived in before. Kagome watched, smiling, as Ki spread her arms and ran in circles, laughing. Kagome got up and started chasing her around. Ki squealed delightfully, running away from her mother. Kagome let Ki stay a few steps ahead the whole time. Just as Kagome finally caught up to Ki and scooped her up, both falling to the ground laughing, two people walked past the house.

They did a double take then stared for a moment at the two girls rolling on the ground.

"Kagome? Ki?"

Kagome and Ki looked up to see Miroku and Sango standing on the side walk in front of the house. Kagome and Ki jumped up and ran to the two.

"Miroku! Sango!" said Kagome hugging them.

Ki did the same pushing her mother out of the way to hug Sango. The adults laughed. Sango picked Ki up and hugged her.

"So, what are you doing here in Tokyo?" asked Sango.

"Oh my goodness! I forgot to call you guys. We moved back," said Kagome.

"You did! When?" asked Miroku and Sango.

"Just this morning. Hey, mind if Ki and I walk with you guys? I want to show her the neighbourhood," said Kagome.

"No prob," said Miroku.

They walked all the way to the rich neighbourhood. Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha's house. She pointed to it and Ki followed her finger, staring at the huge house.

"See that house?" Kagome asked.

"That's a big house!" exclaimed Ki.

"Yepp. That's where Izayoi lives."

"Izayoi? She lives all alone in that big house?"

Kagome laughed. "No, believe me. She has lots of company."

"I wanna see Izayoi," declared Ki.

"I don't know—-" said Kagome.

"It's okay Kagome, Inuyasha's not there for the rest of the week. He's on vacation," said Sango.

"Really?" asked Kagome. "That's cool."

"Yeah," said Miroku, "Kinky ho went with him."

Sango smacked Miroku.

"Watch it around Ki," she scolded.

Kagome shook her head and giggled. She turned to Ki.

"Okay, Ki, do you wanna go see Izayoi?" she asked.

"Yea!" exclaimed Ki.

So Kagome took Ki's hand and lead her up the long driveway. At the door she let Ki press the door bell. A few moments later the outline of Izayoi appeared and she answered the door.

"Kagome! Ki!" she exclaimed. "I thought you weren't getting into Tokyo until tomorrow."

"We decided to come out early, just us and Kado," said Kagome.

"Well come on in," said Izayoi.

Izayoi stepped out of the way to allow Kagome, Ki, Miroku and Sango in. She lead them through the lobby to the back patio. Kagome let go of Ki's hand and let her run outside to the flower gardens. Meanwhile, the adults sat around a table. They talked for a while. About half an hour later Miroku and Sango had to leave. So it was just Izayoi and Kagome talking and watching Ki play in the garden. Eventually Ki came over and sat on Kagome's lap. They were there until sunset. Ki was getting sleepy so Kagome decided it was time to leave. Izayoi offered her a ride home.

**The Next Day**

Kagome woke up early. It was 7:30 so she figured that she had about an hour or so to waste before Ki woke up. She decided to go for a walk. So she left a note on the table for Kado, explaining that she was going for a walk.

She walked past the school, past Inuyasha's house, to the park. She hadn't been there since that night three years ago. She sat on the swings and swung slowly. The sun had almost risen. Bored with the swings she wandered over to the play structure. She climbed the monkey bars and sat there for a while, having a good view of the rest of the park. She then flipped upside down and hung from the bars, her hair swinging in her face. Just then she heard foot steps, they stopped underneath her.

"What are you doing?"

It was Inuyasha. Wasn't he supposed to be on vacation somewhere? What was he doing here? Kagome panicked, losing her balance and falling from the monkey bars. She screamed but was caught before she hit the ground. She looked up at Inuyasha. She looked away quickly and pushed away from him.

"Kagome?"

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"What are you doing back in Tokyo?" asked Inuyasha.

"We moved back, well not entirely yet. It's just me and Kado right now, but Mom and the others are coming later this afternoon," said Kagome.

"Oh," said Inuyasha.

"Why are you here? I thought you were on vacay or something," said Kagome.

"Got back early," said Inuyasha.

"Oh, umm, do you have the time?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha looked down at his watch.

"It's quarter after eight," he said. "Why?"

"Ki will be getting up soon," Kagome muttered to herself.

Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. She shook her head.

"I gotta go. See ya around 'Koinu'," she said waving as she walked away.

She heard Inuyasha's growl behind her and laughed.

**A/N – chapter 7 finally done! Yay, okie r and r (REVIEW) reviews are manditory, I want 15 for the next chapter. Which is only three (i'm being nice cuz i haven't updated in a while) so u can do it!**

**kage no megami**

**goddess of shadow**


	8. Your Precious Little Girl

**disclaimer: don't own it, never will.**

**thanx to reviewers i luvya guys!**

**okie, chapter 8**

_**Chapter 8 – Your Precious Little Girl**_

_**Last Time**_

"_Ki will be getting up soon," Kagome muttered to herself. _

_  
Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. She shook her head. _

"_I gotta go. See ya around 'Koinu'," she said waving as she walked away. _

_She heard Inuyasha's growl behind her and laughed. _

**This Time **

Kagome got home just as Ki was walking down the stairs into the living room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She heard her the door close and looked up.

"Mommy?" she asked. "Where did you go?"

"I just went for a walk," answered Kagome.

"I want to go for a walk, Mommy," Ki declared.

"Okay, after breakfast."

Kagome lead the way into the kitchen and went behind the counter while Ki sat down at the table. Kagome opened the fridge and looked over her shoulder at Ki.

"What do you want Ki? We've got eggos and more eggos," said Kagome.

"I want cereal," said Ki.

"Eggos it is then," said Kagome taking out the box of Eggos and putting one in the toaster for Ki. Ki giggled. Just then there was a knock at the door. Ki jumped up and started running to the door.

"I'll get it!" she shouted.

Kagome just smiled and let her answer the door. Then a thought came to her. What if it was Inuyasha? She panicked. She dropped the eggo on the plate then ran after Ki, trying to beat her to the door.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"Too late..." Kagome muttered to herself.

"Hi, I'm you're neighbour..." The rest was Kagome didn't hear, and frankly she could care less. It wasn't Inuyasha! She practically skipped to the door to greet the man.

"Hi!" she sang holding out her hand to shake the man's hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. This is my daughter Ki."

"Hi, I'm Hojo (A/N zomg!)," said the man.

"Good for you! Can I help you with something?" came a voice from behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around to see Kado coming down the front hall. She smiled and inwardly giggled. Kado could be really intimidating sometimes. And Kagome was actually relieved. She didn't really like this Hojo guy. He seemed too happy.

"Er...well...no sir. I was just leaving," said Hojo and practically ran back to his house across the street.

'_What a wuss,_' Kagome thought.

Kagome and Ki burst out laughing. Ki didn't really know what she was laughing at but laughed with her mother anyway. Finally Kagome stopped laughing long enough to speak.

"Okay, do you wanna go for a walk?" she asked Ki.

"What about breakfast?" asked Ki.

Kagome glanced over at the pitiful burnt Eggo on the counter. She sighed. "I think breakfast is dead, Ki."

Ki giggled. She scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"That smells yucky!"

Kagome sniffed the air. She didn't smell anything.

"I don't smell anything," she stated.

Then she remembered that Ki was quarter dog demon. "Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that sweety. Now let's go for that walk."

**A Little While Later**

Kagome and Ki were walking in silence. Suddenly a voice behind them shouted, "Kags!". Kagome jumped.

"What? What's wrong?" she exclaimed. She turned around. The owner of the voice was Sango and she was running down the sidewalk to catch up to them. Sango was soon walking in step beside her and Ki.

"Sango? What's up?" asked Kagome.

"I just saw you guys walking and thought I'd join you," stated Sango.

"Oh ---" said Kagome.

"Aaaand..."

"Uh-oh, what do ya want Sango?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. We haven't seen much of each other in like a long time. We could have a girls' night out! I'll invite Ayame to come along too!" said Sango.

"Umm, sounds cool."

"But?"

"But, what about Ki?"

"Miroku will watch her. Or you can leave her at Izayoi's," suggested Sango.

Kagome thought about it for a moment. She looked down at Ki who had a big smile plastered on her face.

"How would you like to have a sleepover at Izayoi's, Ki?" Kagome asked.

"YAAAAAAY!" squealed Ki.

"Okay, I take that as a yes."

"YAAAAAAY!" This time the squeal came from Sango.

Kagome sighed and shook her head at the two girls jumping up and down around her. Sango turned to Ki.

"So can I steal your Mom for the night?"

"NO!" Ki immediately answered. "But you can borrow her."

Both women awed then started laughing at how cute Ki was.

**That Night**

Kagome kissed Ki on the cheek.

"Be good for Izayoi okay," she said.

Ki nodded vigourously. "I'll be extra good!"

"Good."

Kagome waved once more then turned and walked down the driveway to where Sango and Ayame were waiting in Ayame's car. She got into the back seat and as she did she glared at Sango who smirked triumphantly and stuck her tongue out at Kagome. Originally Kagome had had shotgun and Sango had pouted. But when Kagome went into the house to drop off Ki Sango had stolen the front seat leaving the back for Kagome.

Kagome's pretend anger at Sango didn't last for long when a popular song came on the radio and they all started singing along. They almost passed the club they were going to. Luckily Ayame was paying attention and they didn't miss their stop.

The three girls got out of the car and Kagome finally got to get a chance to see what they were wearing better. Sango was wearing a short black mini skirt, a hot pink spaghetti strap top that hugged her figure perfectly and was rather low-cut, and matching shoes. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Ayame was wearing a silver sequin halter top and an extremely mini jean skirt with a wide silver sequin belt. Her red hair was left loose. Kagome then looked down at herself. She was wearing a mahogany, sparkly halter that ended where her ribs did and a matching suede mini skirt. Her own hair was pulled into a half ponytail. All three girls nodded in approval of the others' outfits and they walked, arms linked, into the club.

**Two Hours Later**

Kagome had spent most of the night dancing. She and the dance floor were inseperable...well the dance floor or the tables, either one. At point two guys had been fighting over who was going to take her home, thinking she was extremely drunk because she was having a good time and dancing on tables. It took a moment of them fighting for her to realize, '_wait a minute, I'm not drunk!_'. She had just walked away and the guys continued fighting, not even realizing that she had left them.

Now she and Sango sat at, not danced on, one of the tables. Kagome glanced around the crowded club trying to see if she could find Ayame. She soon found her, standing near the entrance flirting with any hott guy that came in. Kagome laughed. She could tell that Ayame was just a bit drunk. Which meant that either Kagome or Sango would have to drive home. She looked across the table at Sango who was just finishing a beer. '_Guess I'm driving home,_' she thought. Kagome looked back at Ayame and couldn't help but laugh. Her laughter was soon silenced when she saw Inuyasha. And guess who was with him...Kikyou. Kagome immediately got jealous and growled. The father of her child was with another woman...even though it was kind of stupid to get jealous over the father of her child when he had absolutely no clue that he had fathered a child. Kikyou spotted her and an evil smirk played across her lips. The two women locked eye contact. Kikyou grabbed Inuyasha's arm and started dragging him toward Kagome. All the while Kagome just kept glaring daggers at Kikyou. Kagome coudn't hear them over the loud music but it looked like Inuyasha was asking where the hell they were going. Then Kagome saw that he had seen her. She immediately put on a fake smile to greet them with.

"Well, look who it is Yashie. Looks like little Kagome is growing up," teased Kikyou.

"Hello Kinky-ho," Kagome said as sweetly as possible. She turned to Inuyasha. "'Koinu', or is it 'Yashie' now?"

Inuyasha growled at the petnames and Kagome laughed.

"I never would have expected to see you here, Kagome. Shouldn't you be at home taking care of Ki?" said Kikyou.

Kagome's eyes widened. How did Kikyou know about Kioko?

"Or is Izayoi watching her for you?"

Kagome gasped. How did she know this? Wait, what if something happened? Kagome stared, eyes wide in surprise and now worry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kikyou walked into the club. Inuyasha noticed that Kikyou seemed to be looking for someone. Suddenly she smirked and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the crowd.

"Where the hell are we going, Kikyou?" said Inuyasha.

Kikyou didn't answer. Inuyasha followed her gaze. That's when he saw her. Kagome. What was she doing at a club? '_Oh, right,_' he thought. '_She's 18 know._'

Kagome was smiling as they approached but Inuyasha could tell it was fake though. They had been best friends since she was born, until a few years ago that is, and he knew that smile.

They arrived in front of the table that Kagome and Sango were sitting at and Kikyou wasted no time in taunting Kagome.

"Well, look who it is Yashie. Looks like little Kagome is growing up." Inuyasha growled inwardly at Kikyou's new pet name for him. At least it was a little better than...

"...'Koinu', or is it 'Yashie' now?" he heard Kagome say.

Inuyasha growled again, this time aloud. Kagome laughed. Kikyou started taunting again.

"I never would have expected to see you here, Kagome. Shouldn't you be at home taking care of Ki?" '_Ki? What is she talking about? Wait, haven't I heard that name somewhere before?_'

**flashback**

"_Ki will be getting up soon," Kagome muttered to herself. _

**end flashback**

'_Who is Ki?_'

Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. Obviously she hadn't expected Kikyou to know about Ki. Sango's eyes widened too. Obviously Sango knew who Ki was.

'_Who is Ki?_' he thought again.

"Or is Izayoi watching her for you?" Kikyou said.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou. '_What the hell is she talking about? And why the hell would my mother be watching her?_'

He saw the smirk on Kikyou's face. She was having fun with this.

"Come on Kikyou," he said, turning to leave Kagome and Sango alone.

"One second Yashie," said Kikyou.

Inuyasha watched as Kikyou leaned in close to Kagome and whispered something in her ear. Kagome gasped. Her eyes widened even more now with shock, worry, anger...were those tears?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry Kagome, your precious little girl is fine, a little scared but fine...for now that is," Kikyou whispered in Kagome's ear.

Tears began to well in her eyes. Suddenly her eyes narrowed in anger.

"BITCH!" she screamed as she slapped Kikyou across the face. Everyone around them looked on in shock. Surprisingly Kikyou just laughed.

"What's wrong Kagome? Scared?" Kikyou asked. "Are you scared for Ki?"

"Kikyou stop it," said Inuyasha.

"Should I say it Kagome? Should I tell everyone exactly who Ki is?" provoked Kikyou.

"Bitch! Shut UP!" Another slap resounded through the club though hardly anyone heard it over the music.

"You shouldn't have left her vulnerable," Kikyou provoked again, still laughing.

"Stop it!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled in unison.

"Awwh, Kags is crying."

Kagome clenched her fist. She brought it back then let it go, punching Kikyou in the face. Kikyou was thrown to the floor. "Don't ever lay a finger on my baby. I'll kill you if you do!" she screamed.

She grabbed Sango's wrist and pulled her threw the crowd that had gathered, toward the exit. On her way out she grabbed Ayame as well who had no clue what was going on. Suddenly, just as they got out the door, she collapsed. But she never hit the ground. She looked up through misty eyes to see that Inuyasha had been the one who caught her. One of the last people she wanted to see right now, but she didn't care. She turned around and buried her head in his chest and started crying. But she suddenly remembered.

"I-I have to go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha watched as Kagome slapped Kikyou. He didn't know how to react. Kagome had just slapped Kikyou, his girlfriend, yet he felt sympathy for Kagome. Kikyou was provoking her and Inuyasha didn't like it. He growled but no one seemed to hear him.

"Kikyou stop it," he said.

Kikyou didn't listen.

Suddenly Kikyou's words came back to him.

'...your precious little girl..._what is she talking about? Wait! Did...did Kagome have a child while in Kyoto?_' For some reason this thought brought a few emotions to Inuyasha. Jealousy, his Kagome had born someone else's child. And a bit of hurt that it wasn't his child.

Another slap brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"Stop it!" He and Kagome said in unison. He was getting angry with Kikyou.

"Awwh, Kags is crying."

A moment later Kikyou was on the floor. The punch had been that fast.

"Don't ever lay a finger on my baby. I'll kill you if you do!" Kagome screamed, the tears falling freely. Inuyasha winced. He hated it when she cried.

He watched as Kagome and Sango pushed through the crowd. He turned back to Kikyou. She was standing up.

"Bitch," he muttered then ran after Kagome.

**A/N – ta da! Chapter 8, hope u liked. YAY Kagome got to beat on Kinky-ho. Lol and inu finally figures out the kags has a kid...tho he doesn't know it's his yet. Meh. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** don't own it

**sry ppl! I'm really really really...oh u get my point. Anyway i've been extremely really insanely (literally insanely...my friend kassie and i have literally gone totally insane) busy with dance rehersals. I have exams coming up too. So u guys r lucky that i had a day off school today to write this in all it's patheticness. Lol (is that a word...i don't think it is) so anyway, on with the STORY! funky, fresh, funky, fresh, funky, fresh. Wooooooooo! YEA STARZ IN OTIO! (translation: oh god help me, chantal has killed us...or just set us up for an eternity in an insane asylum...YEA STARZ IN MOTION!) -starts dancing like an idiot- lol see. Insanely hyper!...insanely insane...** heheehheheheheheheehehehehemuahahahaahaha

**Chapter 9**

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha. She looked around, a bit flustered, unitl she spotted Ayame's car. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She got in and began to fumble with the keys, trying to get them to fit into the ignition. Nothing she tried worked. Frustrated and now sobbing, Kagome screamed and chucked the keys out the window. She leaned on the steering wheel and continued to cry and mutter incoherently about Ki and how she's going to kill the little bitch if anything has happened to Ki.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Ayame watched Kagome with worried expressions. All three of them wanted to comfort her, but were afraid that Kagome would lash out at them. Finally, Sango knelt down and picked up the keys, which had been lying in a puddle of water. She leaned on the open window and stroked Kagome's hair. Kagome's sobs softened to a sniffle.

"Kags...Kagome, let me drive. You're in no condition to drive. You'll get into an accident," Sango whispered.

Kagome looked up at Sango, eyes wide.

"NO! SANGO! You've been drinking! What good am I to Kioko if I'm dead?" Kagome exclaimed.

She began sobbing even harder.

Inuyasha winced. He really hated it when Kagome cried. He snatched the keys from Sango and opened the car door. Kagome and Sango looked up at him, a bit surprised. They had forgotten that he was even there, with them.

"I'll drive," he said.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered.

She nodded and wiped away some of her tears. She couldn't argue. He was the only one in the right state of mind to drive. She slid over to the passenger seat to allow Inuyasha to get in. Inuyasha got in and started the car.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were silent throughout the whole car trip. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road and Kagome refused to look at Inuyasha. It took 10 minutes to get to Inuyasha's house from the club.

As they turned into the driveway, Kagome threw open the car door and jumped out of the car. She hadn't even waited for Inuyasha to stop. Inuyasha stopped the car where it was and got out.

"Kagome," he called.

Kagome ignored him and kept running. Inuyasha ran after her. Kagome ran into the house. Luckily the door was unlocked. She stopped in the front hall way and looked around at her dark surroundings. It was dark and there was no moonlight to provide light. But, Kagome knew the house like the back of her hand. She managed to run up the left staircase without tripping over a stair and falling down the stairs. At the top of the stairs she looked left then right before running to Ki's room and throwing open the door. Inuyasha followed behind her, a bit confused. He still didn't know exactly what was going on.

**A/N – not really finished but I wanted to update this just to let u guys know that I have not stopped writing, I've just been extremely busy. It's been like two or three weeks since school ended but i was on vacay in Winnie and then I had a whole week of dance camp that just ended today so I've been too busy to write and well I would add some onto this but I'm really too tired to do it so yea. Enjoy what's here. And i love u guys, sorry if i had u worried**


	10. Author Note

**Author note:** um... okay just to get this out of the way right now, THE STORY IS NOT DEAD! it's very much alive, but I'm going to rewrite and re edit it and stuff on my new fanfiction account. **Funkyhottdancer ** probably under the same name though. So yea, hope you can check it out. I think it'll be WAY better! And, that's about it.

**Lily**


	11. HELP!

HELP PEOPLE! IF U DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO DIE, then i really need help. I'm having horrible symptoms of the terrible disease that all writer's fear... WRITER'S BLOCK! i hav no clue what should happen! I haven't written this story in so long that i don't remember what i wanted to write. PLEASE SUGGESTIONS TOTALLY WELCOME!

thanks bunches, Lily


	12. another author note! WHAT? REWRITTEN

Okay everyone! the prologue of What? Rewritten has finally been posted. It's on my other account, **funkyhottdancer** like i said it would be. I'm just sorry that it took too long. Hehe. Anyway, here's the link. Just replace the words with the punctuation thingies. Kay? Kay. Bye ------ Lily

http(colon)(slash)(slash)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)3188198(slash)1(slash)

OR!

just take out the spaces. (hehe, this one is probably easier)

http/ www. Fanfiction. Net/ s/ 3188198 /1/

OOOH! Or YOU CAN VOTE! Alrightie. But you have to read this story and the rewritten prologue before you tell me kk.

Option 1). i continue with rewriting it on my other account

OR

Option 2). i continue with writing this one from where it is now (i already have the next chapter written, I just need you guys to vote first)

YOU HAVE TILL OCTOBER 14th, then i post the next chapter. Whether it's the rewritten Chapter 1 or Chapter 14. SO VOTE in review or just pm me. Kk.


	13. Inner Conflict

**disclaimer: don't own it never will... aah crap now i'm all depressed again**

**YAY!!! REALLY sorry for the uber long wait! Can u guys ever find it in u to forgive me?**

**Chapter 10... i think hehe - Inner Conflict**

**last time**

As they turned into the driveway, Kagome threw open the car door and jumped out of the car. She hadn't even waited for Inuyasha to stop. Inuyasha stopped the car where it was and got out.

"Kagome," he called.

Kagome ignored him and kept running. Inuyasha ran after her. Kagome ran into the house. Luckily the door was unlocked. She stopped in the front hall way and looked around at her dark surroundings. It was dark and there was no moonlight to provide light. But, Kagome knew the house like the back of her hand. She managed to run up the left staircase without tripping over a stair and falling down the stairs. At the top of the stairs she looked left then right before running to Ki's room and throwing open the door. Inuyasha followed behind her, a bit confused. He still didn't know exactly what was going on.

**this time**

... Kagome dropped to her knees and stared at the bed before her which was illuminated by a night light on the bedside table.

"Kioko?" she breathed, barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha stood behind her, his face cleary showing his confusion as he attempted to figure out what was going on. He had watched with a worried expression as Kagome fell to her knees. He ran up to her, ready to kneel beside her and comfort her but he heard Kagome's soft voice utter that name again: Kioko. He followed her gaze and now found himself staring in confusion at the sight before him.

A small form slept peacefully. He could hear her soft, even breaths as she breathed. The soft light illuminated her childish, sleeping face. Thick, long, dark hair fell around her face, shielding some of her features from his sight. But from what he could see, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how much the young girl looked like Kagome when she had been that age.

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome... only, she wasn't there. He looked around frantically and sighed in relief when he realized that she had only moved to the bedside. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched Kagome gently smooth the young girls hair and move it from her face. He leaned against the doorframe watching contentedly. Suddenly there was a tug at his heart and his smile turned upside down to become a frown. His heart clenched as the realization came to him: this child wasn't his own... Kagome wasn't his mate... this wasn't his family. A great sorrow fell over him and for a moment he was confused. Why was he so upset? He and Kagome hadn't even talked in 3 years. They had grown completely apart. He didn't even really know why. She and her family just left one day. Besides he had Kikyo... why was he thinking these things? '_Do I still have Kikyou after what happened tonight though?_' he thought. He couldn't help but know deep down in his heart that Kikyou wasn't the one he wanted.

-

While Inuyasha was preoccupied, Kagome crawled away from his side, not able to find the energy it took to stand up. She crawled across the floor towards the bed. Reaching the bed after what seemed like an eternity to Kagome, she sat up on her knees and reached across it to smooth the hair from her daughters face. She held her breath and touched the young girl's cheek gently, as if afraid she was just an illusion and would fade away if she touched her or even breathed on her. She let out a long sigh of relief. That's when she felt the wetness of tears spilling from her chocolate brown orbs. She touched her own cheek gently wiping away a few of the tears. She sniffled quietly and reached forward again to brush a few stray strands of hair from the sleeping child's face.

Ki shifted slightly in her sleep and her little hand pulled the blankets up further over head. Kagome smiled and tugged the blanket down slightly so that the girl wouldn't smother herself. Ki growled in protest in her sleep and tugged the blanket back up. Kagome shook her head with a small laugh. She tugged the blanket down just slightly, just enough so that her daughter wouldn't smother herself and enough to keep Ki happy. When Ki made no protest, Kagome leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then, using the edge of the bed as a support, she willed herself to stand up.

It was then that she caught a glint of silver. She looked toward Inuyasha and froze. It was the first time she had noticed him standing there. '_How long has he been there for?_' she thought. She glanced back at Ki and then back to him. '_He knows... He knows about Ki now,_' she panicked. '_But he doesn't know everything... he doesn't know that she's his._' Kagome sighed ever slightly at that thought. At least she might have some time to figure out how to tell him. She had thought many times about telling Inuyasha that he had a daughter. She had tried calling him just after she found out that she was pregnant with his child. That hadn't turned out the way she had planned. When he had answered she had yelped in surprise at his voice and hung up on him. It was the same each time she tried to call. How could she tell him, the man who had been her best friend for her entire life, that she was carrying his child? Hell, he didn't even know that they had slept together! He wouldn't have believed her if she had told him the truth. She figured that he got a bit suspicious when she always came up on his caller ID, but hung up at the sound of his voice, because he called back several times. And just like she had when it had been her calling him... she hung up. Kagome thought for a moment. '_What difference does it make now? He still doesn't know that we did... THAT together! He would never believe me if I told him,_' she thought. '_But what am I supposed to tell him? Do I lie? I hate lying... I've done it before though. And I'll have to do it again, until I figure out how to explain it to him without him getting angry.' _She sighed. '_What am I thinking? He'll never accept us. He's with Kikyou now... He's always been with Kikyou. They're probably even engaged or something by now._' By now, she was holding back tears.

She was suddenly ripped from her thoughts when she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist gently and pull her back into a hard chest. She squeaked, but knowing that it was just Inuyasha she melted into his embrace. She couldn't help it, her body did of it's own accord.

-

Inuyasha's thoughts had been interupted when he heard a soft, familiar laugh. He had never forgotten that sound. He had heard it his entire life and it had never changed. Sure it had changed physically, but the reaction it caused within him never did. He smiled. '_Kami, I've missed that laugh so much._' He watched, holding back laughter, as Kagome and the young girl tugged the blankets back and forth. He watched as Kagome leaned over and kissed the girl's forehead gently. There was another tug at his heart. He stared at the young girl for a long while.

There was something about her scent that appealed to him. It was just like Kagome's, but there was something else there; something familiar.

He only glanced up from the girl when he saw Kagome stand up shakily. 'She's still shook up about what Kikyou said to her,' he observed. He sighed. 'Kikyou shouldn't have said what she did. I'm never going to be able to forgive her for upsetting Kagome like that.' But then a thought came to him: How did Kikyou know about this Ki girl?

He looked up, feeling someone's gaze on him. He focused on Kagome again and noticed that her brow was furrowed and she was deep in thought about something. She was looking down at the little girl, but her eyes were glazed over. Inuyasha chuckled remembering that look all too well. As kids, Kagome had had a tendency to zone off in her own little world and she was practically oblivious to her surroundings. It had always amused him.

The scent of tears snapped Inuyasha out of his little flashbacks so fast that he was sure he felt a bit of whiplash. He studied the young woman before him intently. He hadn't really had time to get a good look at his old high school friend. She had grown about an inch or two and she had definitely grown into her curves. Her hair was slightly longer now. Her eyes were sad as she gazed at the sleeping child. Her fingers clutched the blankets as she played with them nervously. Inuyasha frowned. He hated it when she was sad or upset. He already missed her smile and it had only been a few minutes since he had last seen it.

His body began to move on it's own and he soon found himself mere inches behind Kagome. He watched as his arms snaked around Kagome's small waist and pulled her close to him. He closed his eyes and relished the feel of Kagome in his arms again. He heard Kagome squeak in surprise but immediately relaxed against his body. He was slightly surprised at how well Kagome's body fit with his own. His chin rested on her shoulder lightly.

They stayed like that for a while comfortably. Soon though, Kagome realized just how tired she was and yawned. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Tired?" he asked. He was surprised at the huskiness in his own voice.

Kagome seemed to miss it however, either that or she ignored it, and turned around in his arms, burying her head his shirt. She nodded her head against his chest and mumbled something that he couldn't quite make out. Inuyasha smiled and lifted Kagome into his arms bridal style. He turned to leave, to take Kagome to her room, but Kagome whimpered and shook her head.

"No," she whimpered. She pointed at the bed where the Ki slept. "With Ki."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome smiled up at him. She relaxed completely in his arms and closed her eyes as she began to fall asleep. Inuyasha heard her breathing even out as he placed her on the bed gently. He took one of the extra blankets at the foot of the bed and draped it over Kagome, who snuggled into the warmth before rolling onto her side to put a protective arm around her daughter. Inuyasha smiled for the hundredth time that night as he watched 'Ki' bury herself into her mother's warm body.

Inuyasha could have stared at the peaceful scene forever if he didn't feel his own fatigue creeping up on him. He yawned then gazed down at the sleeping girls with tired eyes. Then he looked at the door. He shook his head, deciding that he was too lazy to walk all the way to the door when he was already sitting on a bed just as comfortable as his own. Besides, Kagome's and Ki's scents were quite calming and comforting. He shrugged to himself and lay down beside Kagome. '_I'm sure she won't mind. It's not like we haven't slept together like this before_,' he reasoned. With that thought he spoone himself next to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her back to his chest. He breathed in her scent as he fell into sleep.

None of them noticed a pair of shimmering blue eyes watching them from the door which was open a crack.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Light spilled through the window into the tidy room. It was a fairly large room, but dispite the size, one of the only pieces of furniture in it was a large Queen sized bed. Three people occupied the bed. A young girl with long flowing raven hair slept on one side of the bed. Her pretty childish face was buried into the pillow which she hugged against her. The pillow was about as big as she was and covered her entire body. She had kicked her blankets off some time in the night and now all you could see of her was her little feet, her hands and arms which hugged the pillow on top of her, and her hair which fell in all directions around her. The other two occupants looked just like they had when they had fallen asleep there the night before. The silver haired man, or demon would be more appropriate, slept spooned with the young woman with his face buried in the crook of her neck and his arms around her waist protectively.

A muffled groan could be heard from the pillow covered girl as she rolled over onto her stomach, squishing the pillow beneath her as she did. She lifted her head and silver orbs looked out from behind messy dark bangs at her surroundings. She squinted slightly from the light and blinked a few times to get used to it. It took her a few moments to remember where she was and she smiled. A movement behind her startled her and she jumped to the edge of the bed. She laughed when what she saw was her her mother, sleeping soundly. But then she noticed a bit of silver hair mixed with her mother's.

"Wow... Mommy must be getting old like Nana," she said quietly.

She lifted her nose into the air and sniffed lightly. She frowned when she smelled a new, unfamiliar scent. She had smelled it around the house a lot but she hadn't actually seen the source. Quietly and cautiously she crawled across the bed toward her mother. When she was right beside her mother she sat up on her knees and looked over her mother to see a man sleeping a little too close to her mother for her comfort. She huffed in annoyance and a small territorial growl escaped her lips.

"My Mommy," she huffed.

The man, as if on que, rolled over onto his back, still asleep. The girl smirked thinking she could have some fun with this guy. She carefully crawled over her mother, trying her best not to wake her. Then she crawled onto the strange man and plopped herself down on his chest. She smirked and reached over to plug the man's nose with her little fingers, a trick she had used on her teen uncle all the time. Of course, it worked like a charm.

-

Inuyasha had been sleeping quite peacefully, drowning himself in Kagome's scent, when suddenly he couldn't breathe. His eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. He looked up, looking for the cause, and golden orbs met silver ones. His eyes took on a look of shock while the others took on a half guilty, half mischievious one. Then the childish eyes before him took on an inquisitive look.

"Who are you?" the little person on top of him inquired suspiciously. "And why were you sleeping so close to my mommy?"

Inuyasha could only gape at the child as he searched his thoughts for a reasonable excuse. But he had been caught off guard and couldn't think of one good enough for the young girl who was now staring him down. She was rather intimidating actually. '_And I thought she was cute?_'

"Um..." was all he could think to say. "I'm one of your Mom's old friends from highschool...?"

"Oh..." the girl said, her look softening into a thoughtful one and she smiled cutely. "Are you that Inuyasha guy she's always talking about?" She studied his vacant expression for a moment. "Hmm, I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"She talks about me?" he said dumbly.

"Yea," the girl said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and he was an idiot for not knowing it. "Everyone talks about you. Mommy, Nana, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Izayoi, even Uncle Kado and he doesn't even know you." She paused for a moment, in thought. "Are you famous?"

Inuyasha smirked at that thought. "Keh, no." The girl, whom he assumed was Ki, laughed and he smiled. '_She has Kagome's laugh,_' he thought. Then another thought came to him. "Wait. Miroku? Sango? My mom? They all know about you?" he asked, a bit hurt, a bit betrayed. '_Why did they all know about Kagome's daughter when I was Kagome's best friend? And I just found out last night! What are they hiding?_'

"Yea!" Ki replied, again in that 'as-if-it-isn't-obvious' tone. "I've known them since I was a little baby... like Aiko!"

"Whoa, whoa. Who's Aiko?" Inuyasha asked. '_Don't tell me Kagome has another little brat!_'

"Geeze, relax dog-boy. Aiko's Nana and Uncle Kado's baby," Ki replied.

Inuyasha growled slightly and his eye twitched. Just what exactly did Kagome say about him?

"Dog-boy?" he repeated through clenched teeth. "What exactly does your mother say about me?"

Ki laughed, then thought for a moment.

"Well, she says your an arrogant jerk or sometimes she calls you dog-boy or Koinu. She has a lot of other names, but I'm not allowed to repeat them. Mommy says they're bad words and that it's rude to say them, but she says them all the time," Ki explained.

She looked back at Inuyasha. His eye was twitching. She stared at him for a long moment. '_Is that normal?_' Inuyasha's rough voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Keh, what are you looking at kid?"

"HEY! My name's not 'kid'! It's Ki-o-ko!" Ki barked. "And I was just thinking, you don't look much like an arrogant jerk," she added innocently.

Inuyasha smirked. "I don't , eh?" He shot a glance at the still sleeping Kagome next to him and glared before turning back to the girl, who currently pinned him down. She had a thoughtful look on in her metallic silver eyes and she was smiling sweetly. She was the complete opposite of the glaring girl who had smothered him to wake him up.

"Nope, but I think you look more like a wimp. You don't look very scary," Ki said tapping a finger to her chin in thought as she inspected him.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"Mmhmm," Ki giggled.

"I'll show you scary," Inuyasha playfully growled.

Ki squealed and jumped off of Inuyasha. In the blink of an eye she was running for the door with Inuyasha close behind her.

"Yea you better run!" Inuyasha threatened jokingly.

Ki squealed and swerved out of Inuyasha's grasp. She looked over her shoulder to see how close he was, but he had stopped and was looking at something ahead of her. She stopped too late and crashed into someone's legs. She fell backwards but before she hit the ground she was caught by a pair of strong arms and lifted into the air. She looked over and saw that it was Inuyasha that now held her. She smiled then looked toward the person she had, quite literally, run into. It was a man who looked a lot like Inuyasha. He had long silver hair – longer than Inuyasha's – and golden eyes. Ki didn't recognize him. She cocked her head to the side quizzically and looked at Inuyasha for answers.

The man stared down his nose at them and shook his head.

"Still running around like an imputent child I see," he said monotonously.

"Oi! I'm not imputent," Ki retorted. She turned to Inuyasha. "What does imputent mean?"

"Who says I was talking about you brat?" Sesshoumaru said.

Ki gave him a blank look and again looked to Inuyasha for answers. But Inuyasha was preoccupied with glaring daggers at his brother. Ki glanced between the two, confused.

"Inuyasha... who's that man?" Ki asked quietly.

"My bastard half brother," Inuyasha growled.

Ki gasped.

"Inuyasha!" she scolded. "That's one of the bad words that Mommy was talking about!"

She balled up her small fist and hit him over the head. Inuyasha yelped and rubbed the spot where she had hit him. He glared at her, forgetting about his brother for a moment. Ki giggled nervously. She looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes. He looked so serious. His eyes made her feel so guilty. She hung her head and looked up at Inuyasha with sad eyes. She hated being disciplined. She reached up and gently patted the spot she had hit.

"I'm sorry Mr. Inuyasha," Ki muttered.

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he smirked.

"S'okay kid, just don't do it again," Inuyasha replied.

"Ki-o-ko," she corrected, but nodded in understanding.

They heard a scoff and both looked up to see Sesshoumaru walking away while shaking his head. Inuyasha and Ki looked at each other and shrugged. Inuyasha carried Ki downstairs to the kitchen. The scent of breakfast cooking reached both of their noses. Ki squirmed out of Inuyasha's hold and jumped out of his arms. Once she gained her balance on the ground she made a run for the kitchen. Inuyasha smiled and followed her. '_Why does this feel so right?_' A childish giggle reached his ears. He saw Ki run up to his mother and hug her legs. Izayoi laughed and lead the young girl to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Ki climbed up onto one of the stools. She glanced back at him and motioned for him to join them. Inuyasha took a spot next to Ki at the island/counter and ruffled her already messy hair. She gave him a little glare then began to eat the food that was set before her by Izayoi. Inuyasha didn't miss the knowing look that she looked at them with. He gave her a curious look but she just shook her head at him. Inuyasha frowned.

**A Half Hour Later**

Kagome groaned tiredly and rolled over. She was a bit disappointed when she didn't feel the warmth that had been there when she had fallen asleep. She whimpered and pulled the covers over her head. She attempted to fall back asleep but failed miserably. She groaned after a few minutes of trying and threw the blankets off of her in defeat.

"I give up," she muttered to herself.

She looked around and was a bit confused to find herself in her daughter's room... in Inuyasha's house. The events of the night before sank in suddenly and she glanced around the room frantically, looking for Ki. There was no sign of her young daughter anywhere. She began to panic as all of the worst possibilities ran through her head.

"Ki," she called, hoping that Ki was just hiding on her.

There was no response. Kagome took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. '_Okay, calm down Kagome. I'm sure everything is fine. I bet she's downstairs eating breakfast or outside in the garden with Izayoi. There's nothing to worry about, Kaggie,_' she reasoned. Her stomach suddenly grumbled and she couldn't help but let out a little giggle. She sighed, feeling a bit better. '_First stop, kitchen... to search for Ki of course._'

Kagome arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later. Izayoi looked up from washing the dishes and smiled. Sesshoumaru, who sat at the island table, looked up momentarily from some paper work that he was working on while eating breakfast. Kagome smiled at him before walking over to Izayoi.

"Izayoi, have you seen Ki?" Kagome inquired.

"Don't worry about Ki, Kagome. She's with Inuyasha in the garden. The last time I checked the only danger for her was dying of hysterical laughter. You know, they get along quite well together, Kagome. You should have heard them this morning. You could hear them arguing from half way down the hall. Then they came down to breakfast together. Oh Kagome, it was so cute! It was like they were actually father and daughter," Izayoi exclaimed, putting down the pan she was cleaning and clasping her hands together. Kagome frowned slightly. Izayoi saw this and gave her a hug. "Maybe you should tell him Kagome. You didn't think that you could keep them apart forever did you?"

Kagome pulled away from Izayoi, shaking her head. Her bangs covered her teary eyes.

"I can't Izayoi," she said just above a whisper. "He'll push us away. He'll deny it. He doesn't know."

Izayoi placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and lifted her chin with the other so that she could see her face. Kagome looked up at her hesitantly with sad, glassy eyes.

"You won't know if you never try."

"He has a right to know, Kagome," Sesshoumaru added.

Kagome watched the usually stoical man as he brought his dishes to the sink then grabbed his briefcase and left without another word. She sighed. 'M_aybe they're right, but... it's not like Inuyasha has ever the same feelings that I have. He didn't know what he was doing that night. It was all instinct for him. He was demon. But maybe they both deserve to be in each others lives. Even if I'm not playing the part that I wish I was._' But then she thought that of what would happen if Inuyasha were to marry Kikyou sometime in the future. Kagome growled audibly, causing Izayoi to give her a quizzical look. Kagome didn't notice though. '_That bitch isn't getting anywhere near my baby! And she sure as hell isn't going to be my baby's step mother!_' Kagome shook her head vigorously and looked Izayoi straight in the eyes.

"No," she said simply and firmly. "I refuse to tell him."

"Refuse to tell who what?" a masculine voice asked from behind Kagome.

Kagome shrieked in surprise and jumped about two feet into the air before landing on her but. Ki approached her cautiously, sensing that her mother wasn't in the greatest mood.

"Are you okay Mommy?"

"I'm fine," Kagome ground out through gritted teeth.

Kagome caught a look from Izayoi and she sighed. She looked up at Inuyasha who looked incredibly lost and was looking back and forth between his mother and his old friend. She sighed in defeat again and stood up. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Izayoi, sensing what she wanted to say, stepped in to help.

"Inuyasha, would you and Kagome mind running some errands for me? I'm inviting some people over for dinner and I need groceries."

"Why can't you do it?" he asked.

Kagome rolled his eyes at the familiar rudeness.

"Because I have to stay here and prepare for dinner tonight. Please honey."

"Keh, fine," Inuyasha agreed. He turned to Ki. "Coming koinu?"

Ki nodded her head and ran into his open arms. He swung her around before setting her back on the ground and taking her hand in his. Kagome watched with wide shocked eyes. Her eyes softened and she smiled.

"Hmm, last time I remembered 'koinu' was your nickname," she teased, finally finding the courage to talk to him and feeling much more at ease.

"Yea well, it suits her better than it ever suited me," he replied. "Are you coming?"

Kagome smacked his arm. "Geeze, impatient much? I still have to get dressed dog-boy. Gimme a few minutes."

Inuyasha growled at the pet name and shot a glare at a giggling Ki. Ki did her best to hold back her laughter while trying to keep a straight face as well. Kagome laughed as she left the kitchen and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She knew that there were still clothes from her highschool days in the spare room she always stayed in because Izayoi told her that she hadn't moved a thing since Kagome left. She quickly changed, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair. With a final look in the mirror she nodded in approval. She was wearing a pair of hip hugging jeans, a light blue baby tee, and a pair of simple white sneakers. Other than the fact that her t-shirt was slightly tighter in the chest area, her clothes fit perfectly. She grabbed the purse that she had had the night before off the bed walked downstairs to meet Inuyasha and Ki.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and was immediately greeted with, "Oi, are you ready wench?". Kagome sighed, rolled her eyes, and nodded.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he saw Kagome walking toward him. Sure what she was wearing was quite simple but he couldn't help but notice the way her jeans hugged her perfected hips; or the way her t-shirt ended just below her belly button, teasing him with a glimpse of her flat, toned stomach. He blushed slightly when he smelled and felt his own arousal. He took a deep breath to gian his senses.

Ki watched the older demon as he stared at her mother. She poked him in the leg and he looked down at her.

"You can stop drooling over Mommy now," she told him.

At that moment Kagome arrived beside them. She gave Inuyasha a curious look and he just shook his head.

**Forty-Five Minutes Later, At the Mall**

Kagome pushed the cart through the grocery store, Inuyasha walking along beside her. Ki ran up ahead, grabbing everything that was on the list that Izayoi had given them. At the moment Kagome and Inuyasha were practically alone. Ki was somewhere in the store looking for lemons. It was silent between the two until Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?"

Kagome giggled.

"You just did. But shoot," she replied.

Inuyasha stopped where he was and looked at Kagome with a serious face. Kagome could see the hurt in his golden orbs and her own eyes filled with concern.

"Inuyasha?"

"How come you didn't tell me?"

**A/N – WOOT! UBER LONG CHAPPIE! Lol and a somewhat sorta cliffy. Yay. Lol sooo anyway review and i'll be happy with it. It's really long and yea. Ummm yeaa that's it. REVIEW! OH AND SORRY AGAIN hopefully this chapter will make up for it slightly. **

**Lily**


End file.
